


In Your Gravity

by Draycarla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mercenary Shiro, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Shendak, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro/ocs doesn't lead to anything, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: “Where did you get these?” He bit out, eyes flashing with anger. “What did you do?”“I haven't heard that name in a long time.”“What do you mean? Answer me!” He poked the point into Shiro's neck. Not enough to break the skin but make the threat real. Shiro raised his human hand, sitting up from the position he'd been pushed into with ease. Keith backed away as he brought his prosthetic to his face and pulled the mask away. He pushed the hood back and slowly looked down at him, gaze bittersweet as he mustered the best smile he could. “Hey, Keith.” He closed his eyes as the knife clattered to the floor.-Shiro didn't expect to find himself stumbling across a Lion of Voltron.Keith didn't expect to be rescued by an underpaid mercenary.Neither of them realised that they'd find each other out in the middle of space.No matter how much they push and pull away, eventually their feelings will pull them back together again. Just like gravity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this while writing my Shendak fic, and thought it would be pretty fun. The premise for this is that Shiro never got back to Earth, because during his escape, his ship was caught by rebels who thought he was Galran. Since then, he's been flying about doing mercenary work (and other odd jobs because a man has to eat!).
> 
> I plan for this to be quite light compared to my other work, even with the angst. A bit more humorous as well. Mostly because I'll be writing these chapters in-between my bigger project because sometimes it gets too heavy.
> 
> There'll be a smut later, which is why I've tagged it Explicit. I get pretty descriptive with my porn, and I hope you guys will enjoy when we get there :) Chapter 2 has been started, as a note as well.
> 
> I look forward to hearing from you!

“Keith, it's too much!” Lance's sharp yell didn't help as Keith was trying to think.  
“Coran, is there enough energy for you to use the teladuv without me?” Allura shouted through the comms.  
“No, Princess. I need you back on the Castleship!”  
Keith clenched his teeth; he didn't like this, but they had no choice. “Alright, disband! You guys go on ahead! I'll do what I can to fend them off!” Keith thrust the controls forward, firing a laser blast at an oncoming squadron of fighters.  
“Keith, that's suicide! I'll stay-”  
“Pidge, I'm the leader. All of you get back to the Castle, I won't be long!” He brought Black around, forming the jaw blade and making her launch forward. He just needed to stall for them to make their escape. _Just enough._

 

“Keith, _c'mon_!”  
“I'm on my way!” Keith was grateful at the covering fire from the ship as he flew towards the Castle of Lions. Black rumbled in his mind. _I'm sorry you're hurt – we'll get you fixed up soon_. He'd done enough damage for them to escape. He got closer to the ship that started to breach the wormhole. _Almost there._  
“Keith! Look ou-”  
Black was rocked by the blast. Keith lurched forward and then back in the seat, screaming in agony as the energy surged through his body. The screams petered out into something inaudible as his vision blacked out; the shouts and cries through the comms muffled like someone had stuffed his ears with cotton wool.

 

“We have to go after him!”  
“We don't have time!” Lance was awash with panic as he watched Keith and Black careen away into the side of the wormhole. Black's wings were damaged, and the blast hit her full on. Keith would be fine, his stubbornness would see to that, but like Pidge, he wanted to go after him. They needed their leader even if he was annoying as hell.

 

“Pidge, Lance! We need to escape for now, but we'll find Keith. I'll be able to get a read on the Black Lion once we are out of range of that fleet,” Allura offered them as soft a look as she could. “He's an important member of the team, and we need him.”  
“Well...” Lance drew it out, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Lance!” Pidge and Allura snapped in unison. “I'll get my terminal ready to start doing a sweep for the Black Lion's signal once we get out of the wormhole.” Hunk settled down. “Man, I hope Keith's okay.” He sighed, looking to the others. Allura steeled herself, “I hope so too, Hunk.”

 

-

 

The stars outside the display window passed by slowly. The fuel light was flashing, again, even though he'd only just topped it up a three days' ago on one of the rebel moons. Grunting, he gave the panel a sharp kick. The light stopped flashing and he sighed in relief.  
A few minutes later, it started again.  
Shiro couldn't afford to get his ship serviced until he got paid, which would hopefully only take a few hours providing he didn't run into any Galra battle cruisers. Where there were cruisers, there was usually Voltron. Zarkon would have the fleets converge on it like wasps. One good thing about Voltron was that it _really_ trashed the cruisers – and that was ripe for scavenging parts and pieces to sell to the rebels. Shiro sometimes wondered how much one of the lions would go for. He pulled himself up, giving the controls a quick check. He could try and get some sleep before he got to the meeting point – some asteroid outpost of his contractor.

 

Shiro got comfortable in the pilots seat, resting his legs in the small space he'd cleared on top of the panel. He tilted the seat back, sighing as he rubbed the scar across his nose. He grunted to himself as memories danced in the forefront of his mind, but he couldn't be dealing with it today. He was away from the arena now – he had a new life, even if it wasn't the prettiest. _Still prettier then being a gladiator._

 

Shiro fell out of his seat as the sensors blared. He swore at himself for being so jumpy, and for setting the volume so high, as he grabbed the controls and pulled it from auto pilot. Quickly readjusting his seat, it moved him closer to the panel. With deft metal fingers, he ran a scan while staring out the display, not noting anything immediately wrong except all the rock and ice around him. He hoped it wasn't one of the weird space creatures he'd seen from afar a few times. Who knew space had it's own ecosystem. He frowned in concentration as he stared at the radar. Whatever it was, there was something ahead of him behind the debris. He bit his lip, giving it a few minutes to see if it moved. It didn't. To be safe, he primed the weapons as he carefully flew through the rocks big enough to smash his little ship to pieces, finger on the trigger and eyes narrowed.

 

Shiro saw his eyes widen in his reflection as he stared at the _muzzle_ in front of him. He quietly raked his eyes over the giant cat...robot...he wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was staring at. Whatever it was though, it wasn't doing anything. Still watching it with his finger primed to shoot, he preformed a biorhythm scan. There was one. He pulled the ship up carefully and flew around the strange thing, noting the sparking wings. _Wings?_ He took another look, hands on the panel. Realisation hit him like an uppercut, _this was a lion of Voltron_. That also meant the biorhythm was likely the _Paladin_. He'd heard bits and pieces about Voltron over the past few months since his escape, but seeing one of the fabled Lion's was quite a sight.

 

Shiro scanned the area again. There were no battle cruisers, and no signs of the other Lions. Just the Black one floating dead in the water. He vaulted over the seat and rummaged through one of the piles on the floor for his space suit. He was meant to clean up about a week ago, but he'd got caught up with work and he wasn't one to say no to a comfy bed. He pulled the suit on, pressing the button for it to compress against his body. He holstered the blaster and moved back to the panel. He needed an anchor point for the ship, and by the looks of it, the lion's paw...ship's leg...the leg would have to do. He fired the anchor lines and moved towards the airlock, grabbing the jetpack.

 

It had taken a while to work out how to get in, but once he was, Shiro was awestruck at the interior, even if it was by torchlight. He could hear the creak and scream of metal around him, knowing he needed to be quick having a check about. He'd see if the pilot was okay and try and help them restore communications, or at best offer them a tow. He wasn't sure how the contractor would be if he rolled up tugging along the Black Lion – they'd likely try and steal it, sell it on to Zarkon. He propelled himself along in the zero-gravity until he reached a door. Shiro cautiously pressed the button but it wouldn't budge. _Just life support then._ He couldn't run a diagnostic on the lion, but he could at least tease his metal fingers into the small gap enough to get a grip. He closed his eyes, taking a long breath in and out, and let his hand activate. The light was almost blinding, but he was able to warp the metal around enough he could use it as a handle. He hoped that the paladin wouldn't mind the damage.

 

The cockpit was quite spacious. Shiro needed small boosts to get him over towards the pilot's seat, noting an unmoving hand clad in white armour with black accents, and a strange soft blue glow emanating from them. He grabbed the chair, hoisting himself over the top of it, but keeping one hand there so he could right himself. “Hey, are you okay?” Shiro patted their shoulder, then a little harder. There was no response. He quickly took a scan; still a biorhythm. “Ahh, looks like I need to get you out of here.” He unfastened the buckles and the body slowly floated up. Shiro caught them by the shoulders, watching the head tilt up. He blinked, drawing back. They looked young. They looked human. Shiro shook his head, pulling the bungee cords he had with him out and attaching them to the human-looking paladin. He'd confused an alien for being human before, which was awkward when it came to getting naked. “I'm calling you kiddo for now. So don't worry if you wake up attached to me, just me moving you about since of where we are.” Shiro tied them to his front.

 

Getting the paladin back on board was a headache, and he needed to move their ships sooner rather than later. Shiro sent a message through to his contractor, having to take a terser tone then he normally would about being paid via transfer, not face-to-face meetings, even though they never shown faces to begin with. Hopefully they'd pick it up soon and just agree; they owed him anyway after that last job. Shiro glanced back over to the paladin that he'd laid carefully out on his bunk. He'd had to fish out a clean blanket for him, because the current one had probably been on for a month at this point and the state wasn't fit for someone in such an exalted position. Shiro would show his respect.

 

He moved swiftly to the control panel, dumping his helmet in the chair. He tapped the displays and watched as the anchor lines detached. If he was going to tow the lion, he'd have to get to a better position. He didn't mind helping, but he kind of hoped they might just pay him for his troubles. He needed to get himself another job. Hopefully Gladys had one for him again – something security-based preferably. He started the engines and tapped his foot against the floor as he moved the ship, lining it up with the 'face' with ease. He lazily tapped the screen, targeting key points for the tow ropes, and fired them off. Picking back up the helmet, he pushed it back on, fastening it until it locked into place. He glanced over at the paladin, the frame much smaller now that he looked at him. Shiro paced over, glancing over the body again. There were no wounds, he was just unconscious. He stared at the face again, perplexed as to whether it _was_ another human. He wanted to take the helmet off, have a proper look, but he just couldn't risk stalling about here. Like he was doing right now.

 

Keith groaned, cracking open his eyes to a strange dim yellow light. He blinked, breath catching in his chest as his eyes darted around. Where was he? What was going on? He pushed himself up from the bed, drinking in every single detail about the room he was in – ship. He squinted down out of the display window, noticing Black floating outside. He threw himself forward, stumbling over the detritus and clothes, and ran to the display. He scanned for any signs of life, then his eyes caught a figure as they came round from Black's left 'ear', holding on to a long energy rope as they used it as a guide. Keith's lips curled back in rage; whoever this alien thought they were, he wouldn't be captured and given to the Galra. He had to get back to the others – they had to stop Zarkon. He reached behind him, fishing out the knife he kept hidden in his armour. _No one would capture the Black Paladin._

 

Keith crouched down, watching the figure fly back towards the ship. He ran back, studying the room again. He could feel the fight rise in his gut. He didn't want to kill this stranger, but if he had to, then he would. It'd be in self-defence, and then he could get back to Black and get the hell out of here. His eyes caught the air lock hatch. It wasn't the best plan, but at least it'd catch the alien by surprise if he could get the jump on them. He noticed a blaster leaning against what Keith could only presume was a fridge. Whoever lived on this ship was a complete idiot. He studied the design briefly; it looked Galran. _Likely a Galra then_. He carefully crept into a small indent near the hatch and waited.

 

He hoped he'd never have to tow a lion again. The ship's exterior was an absolute nightmare to keep things attached to, and he'd needed to manually increase the strength of the energy ropes. He'd be charging the paladin for this service, a man had to eat. He stood in the room as it recompressed and gravity was restored, appreciating having his feet on something solid again. Shiro waited until the automated beep signalled the oxygen was on, and tapped the display of his helmet, letting the tint switch off. He prodded the hatch release button, and climbed through.

 

Something felt wrong automatically as he stepped out. The paladin was gone. _His left_. Shiro side-stepped quickly away as he turned, and grabbed the offending arm. In a rush he was used to, he brought himself close and flipped the body over his shoulder, pinning the paladin's arms behind his back. He wrenched the knife from his hand and slide it away. “Well good evening to you too, kiddo.”  
“Get off me you piece of shit Galra scum!” The voice went high underneath him as the body writhed and bucked under his weight. Shiro cocked an eyebrow; a bit cute and fiery. “Good news is I'm not Galran, but bad news is that you attacked me, on my ship.”  
“Prove you're not!”  
“If I was Galran, you'd be on a battle cruiser, not a shitty little ship like this.”  
“So what were you doing with Black, huh? What's with the Galra-tech?” Shiro blinked, there was something about the voice, but now was not the time to think about it. “I found you, got your unconscious ass out of your lion, and now I'm going to try towing it and you somewhere safer. I can't afford to be sat around right now.” Shiro pressed the arms harder against the Black Paladin's back, wishing his moving would stop rubbing. This was _not_ how he wanted to meet a Paladin of Voltron; straddling them with an awkward boner.

 

“Look,” Shiro sighed, “either I can cuff you and act like an oppressive ass, or you can not try and kill me, and let me explain.”  
“I want my knife back.” The paladin stopped wiggling, but tilted his head round to glare at Shiro. “I'm keeping the knife for now.” He took on a sterner tone, recalling his training from his old life. “I'll return it to you once I don't consider you a threat, or when you leave. Deal?” The body under him went lax in defeat. “Fine. I won't try anything, just don't try anything either.” Shiro rose and stepped aside, extending out a hand. “Merc's honour, I won't try a thing.” The paladin looked at the offered hand, reluctantly taking it.

 

The stranger gave him a firm tug upwards. Keith smoothed out his armour and moved away, leaning against the wall. “So, this is your ship?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you have a crew?”  
“Just me. Has been for quite a while now.” He watched the stranger move away, pulling the piles apart and taking the knife. Keith's brow creased in annoyance as he took it in his hands, rotating the blade slowly. They pulled the wrapping away with disregard, Keith's eye twitching now. “It's rude to do that to other people's things.” The stranger ignored him as they raised the blade to the light. “Where did you get this?” They asked, turning back towards him. “Why do you want to know?” He watched them storm over to the displays and smash their fingers against the interface. “Hey, what's wrong?” They turned to him again, the light catching the helmet so he couldn't see the expression. “I need to get moving and make a call.” He pulled a blaster from his side and pointed it at Keith directly. “I don't know who you are, but if you have one of these knives then I need to check in with my contractor. You've just become a threat.” With speed Keith couldn't fathom, the stranger was upon him. “Sorry, kiddo, but I need to cuff you.” He twisted his body again and threw Keith to the floor with a thud. The wind was knocked out of him as the stranger pressed their weight down, grabbing each wrist and roughly cuffing him.

 

He was pulled up and marched over to the co-pilots seat. The stranger pointed at him to stay and perhaps against his better judgement, Keith remained. _Patience yields focus. C'mon, Keith, if Shiro was here he'd be cool and calm in this situation._ He was also supposed to be a leader, and he wasn't as reckless as Lance. Taking a deep breath, he worked on controlling his breathing as the stranger tied him to the seat with bungee cords. “Sorry, but I have to be careful.” Keith didn't reply as he watched Black out the window. She was still completely down. He missed her comforting rumbles in his head. _Where's the others? They can't just leave me out here._ His thoughts were broken as he felt the engines roar to life, the ship vibrating. “Well, let's see how we go. Urgh, this is going to burn so much fuel.” Keith slowly moved his head to glare at them. “I didn't ask for your help.”  
“I know, but I'm not going to leave someone out in space like that. It's a nasty place out here.” For the first time Keith caught part of their face, eyes drawn to a deep scar across the bridge of their nose.

 

“A-Are you human?” Keith noticed the pause, but no reply came. “Why do you ask?” He watched them press the interface again, trying to put through a call by the looks of it. “You just...look it.”  
“You'll be surprised what aliens look like out here.”  
“Alteans look human.”  
“Really?”  
“They just have pointy ears and markings...and are stupidly strong.” Keith recalled training with Allura. She was _terrifyingly_ strong, and single-handedly beat him and the others without any trouble. “Well,” he started, “I have some human traits I suppose.” He growled in annoyance as he changed the engine output. “Your lion's heavy.”  
“Your ship's too small. I bet she could carry this ship to be honest.”  
“From the size, maybe.” He cancelled the call and tried again, drumming his fingers over the controls, lazily moving them. Keith watched through the display as he carefully weaved them through the debris.

 

“There's too much disruption, that's why.”  
“Huh?”  
“Talking to myself. I need to find a nearby friendly planet or outpost. No wonder I've not received a response yet.”  
“What're you even doing out here?” Keith glanced over, moving very slightly to try and see through the helmet. He wanted a better look at his captor. They didn't answer, instead focusing on flying. Keith watched them tap and swipe at the interfaces. “As we head out of here, I need to put some scramblers up. I can't afford us being tracked.”  
“Tracked by who? Why're you in such a hurry?” Again, he didn't answer. Instead, he flicked on the radio and brought his feet up to rest on the panel. “I've set it to autopilot and going to close my eyes a bit. If the call comes through, shout at me.”  
“What's your name? Or are you not gonna answer that question?” Keith glowered at him, and he shrugged. “Just call me what everyone else does; Champion.” Keith couldn't hold back his snort. “Bit up yourself isn't it?” They let out a laugh – too sharp for his liking. “It's a given one,” he turned again to Keith, face still obscured from the light, “not one I ever wanted.” He turned up the radio and settled back into the seat. “Night, kiddo.”

 

-

 

“Urgh,” Allura dropped forward, Lance catching her and helping her to her feet. “What's wrong?”  
“I still can't locate the Black Lion and Keith,” she rubbed her head, pushing away from Lance. “I don't understand. I should be able to feel their presence.”  
“Are they too far away?” Pidge asked, poking her head around the terminal. Allura looked over, shaking her head. “I've felt the Lion's presence from further afield before, I just...don't know what's wrong.”  
“Maybe it's too far out, or there's cosmic interference?”  
“I don't know.” She looked out of the display, a deep worry in her chest, “we need to find him soon, we need him back.”

 

-

 

“Champion, hey, wake up.”  
Shiro groaned as he woke, blinking slowly. The helmet felt stuffy, but he needed to keep it on if he was expecting a call back. “What is it?” He looked over at the paladin, a sour look on his face. “It looked like a call came through, but you didn't wake up when I called at you. You sleep like a log.”  
“Do I?” Shiro frowned. Usually he would wake up screaming and sweaty, the remnants of nightmares fading slowly from his mind's eye. He touched the interface again, and resent the call request. “Don't talk unless I say so.” He ordered, the paladin beside him grunting in response as Shiro turned off the radio. Shiro watched the screen, pressing the side of his helmet to distort his voice further. An image appeared, a masked and hooded figure with three round glowing eyes and markings staring back at him.

 

“Did you get my message?”  
“What message? Where are you?”  
“I needed to rescue someone,” he motioned to the paladin next to him, “and where I am now has a lot of distortion, so signal isn't optimal,” he pulled his legs from the panel and leaned forward, “you didn't send any one ahead, did you?”  
“No. Why?” Shiro narrowed his eyes. “You're not working with, or have agents within Voltron, do you?”  
“No.”  
“So why did I find him with this? What's going on?” Shiro picked up the knife and held it up to the screen. The figure, by the sounds of it Thald, paused for a few minutes. “Where did the paladin get that?”  
“He hasn't said.”  
“This is troubling.”  
“It's troubling me that I might be getting double-crossed.”  
“Champion, we would not double-cross you. Your work has been appreciated.”  
“I almost died on this mission. I'm also towing the Black Lion and putting myself at risk.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Up my pay and transfer me the GAC. Unless you come meet me.” They didn't speak for a few minutes. “What coordinates are you headed to? I am already at the meeting point.” Shiro tapped out a message on the screen and sent it. “They should be with you in a second.” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, watching the screen intently.

 

“You want to meet here again?”  
“It's a good moon.”  
“Champion, it's dangerous for me to be there.”  
“Well,” Shiro shrugged his shoulders, “I think it's fair to meet on my turf.”  
“What do you plan to do with that Lion you're dragging about?”  
“I have a contact who should be fine with it.”  
“If you lose that lion-”  
“With all due respect, I know the importance of it. That's why I saved him.”  
“Where are the other Paladins?”  
“No clue. He was just there – appeared from no where. It's damaged as well.”  
“This is worrisome. More so if he has one of our knives. Don't let him out of your sight.”  
“Well, if you look just over there, you can see I have him totally under control.” The figure tilted their head and let out a sigh of frustration.“Champion,” they collected themselves, position becoming more rigid, “that's not befitting of him.”  
“He tried to stab me, what am I supposed to do? I've not died yet, and don't plan on doing so any time soon. Can you also cover my fuel. I want expenses.”  
“Didn't you just refuel?”  
“The lion's heavy and eating my supply, hence the location choice.”  
“I will see you in a few vargas. Change to your burner communicator.”  
“Understood.” Shiro cut the call and sighed, letting his head fall back.

 

The word choice was almost military-like, but he couldn't get over the alien. He'd noticed the symbol – the same insignia as his knife – in the background. It didn't make sense – he couldn't have an alien knife, there was nothing logical about it. “Who was that?” He finally asked, keeping his voice as level as possible. The stranger looked at him, “no one you need to worry about, probably, unless you killed the owner of this. Then I'd be really worried.” He pushed himself out of the seat and stretched his muscles. “I didn't steal or kill for it.” Keith stared hard at him. “I see.” He watched him pace away, towards a pile of clothes on the floor, picking them up and putting them away. Keith opened and closed his mouth. “Are you tidying. Like, right now?”  
“Yeah. I meant to earlier this week but I've been busy. I don't usually live like this. First time in forever I've had actual freedom,” the laugh sounded fake even through the distortion. “I wasn't expecting anyone over. Well, not before I went planet-side.”  
“Do you really think it's appropriate to tell me that?”  
“I don't know. I don't spend much time around others any more.” Keith could hear something rustling, but couldn't see what he was doing.

 

After about twenty minutes of Keith trying to watch through the reflections, he came back and turned the seat towards him. “Aren't you melting in that?”  
“Yes.”  
“You don't have to wear it.”  
“Oh, you want to see what's under this suit?” He leaned back, motioning to himself. Keith opened and closed his mouth, feeling his face heat up. “N-No! Not like that! I mean if you're hot, take off the stuff that makes you hot.”  
“But that's what I meant,” he leaned forward, and Keith caught his eyes for the first time. They looked dark under the helmet, but the light just caught them – a playful glint in them that made Keith's heart skip a beat. “So long as you're not an eight...nine-foot tall furry Galran commander, I don't mind so much if you want to.” Keith raised his head. “What you mean by that?”  
“Which bit?”  
“Galran commander. That's precise.” Keith felt the atmosphere change almost instantaneously, this stranger pushing away. “It was an off-hand comment; a joke."  
“You're not acting like it is.” Keith probed, body tensing as they moved closer. “Kiddo, if you could drop this line of questioning, that would be doing yourself a massive favour. You want your knife back, right?”  
“Maybe,” Keith steeled himself, “you shouldn't air everything at once, Champion.”  
“Perhaps I shouldn't.” He grabbed the knife and stabbed it into the wall, his frustrations clear. Keith moved his gaze to look back out the display. God, he wished the others could find him. Now would be perfect.

 

He'd vanished down a ladder about an hour ago, and hadn't been back up to check on Keith at all. He shifted awkwardly in his chair. “Hey! Champion. I need to take a piss!” He paused, hearing metal-on-metal and a grunt. “Yeah? What did you say?” He wandered back over. Keith blinked, mouth opening as he moved round. He'd changed out of the space suit into something _considerably_ more form-fitting. He swallowed, turning his gaze away. He still couldn't see his face properly because he wore a mask. “I need to pee.”  
“Oh, right. Yeah, I'm not holding it for you.”  
“I really don't want you to.” Keith wiggled in the restraints. “Can you just let me out. I've not done anything. This is awkward.” He tilted his head up, gaze focused hard.

 

Shiro moved forward and untied the cords. He glanced up, grateful that the paladin couldn't see him. He'd noticed he'd been trying to catch glimpses of his face, and he'd honestly prefer that he didn't. He liked living a life of not being recognised by others. It might be lonely, but he couldn't get recaptured; the bounty was a big one on his head. He pulled the paladin round, tugging him up by the arm. “I'll uncuff you when we get there.”  
“Great.”  
“You know, you're not what I imagined,” Shiro muttered as he walked him past the bunk and turned. “It's in there,” he muttered, releasing the cuffs. “By the way,” Shiro patted his shoulder with his metal hand. He watched them turn, giving the hand, then him, a cautious look. “If you don't behave, I will protect myself.” He activated the arm, watching the other tense and draw away. It always had this effect, which he was content enough with. It meant a lot of people left him the hell alone. It also helped with certain jobs.

 

Keith quickly entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. _Not like there's much point_. He could probably punch it off the hinges. He quickly relieved himself, and went to wash his hands, staring at the small collection of things in the bathroom to distract him. There wasn't much – just bare essentials. It reminded him of Shiro's place after he moved out of his and Adam's quarters. Keith removed the helmet, finally, and smoothed his hair out. His head felt like it'd been melting for hours. He missed Shiro, but he was going to find him; he knew he was alive somewhere out here. “Kay, I'm coming out.” Keith called, tucking the helmet under his arm.

 

Shiro hummed as he let his prosthetic fall to the side, “so do you want to be cuffed-” he'd started talking before he looked up, and felt his stomach drop further then any black hole went. He stood there, saying nothing as he stared at the man in front of him. “I'd prefer to not be cuffed, thanks.” He shrugged, leaning against the wall opposite him. “What's the matter?” He set the helmet down, pushing the silky-looking black strands away. Shiro swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. _Oh fucking god, no. No. No. Nope._ He moved backwards, cursing as he hit the wall. The paladin cocked his head to the side, eyes darting over his body. “I asked you what's the matter? You've gone from being a cocky and a kinda terrifying guy to whatever it is you're doing now.”  
“What's your name?”  
“Not kiddo.”  
“No. Tell me what your name is.” Shiro collected himself, but just barely. He pulled himself up to full height, stepping towards the man he recognised now. Now, of all times. He was an idiot. He came to a stop a few paces in front of him. “Tell me, what is your name. That's an order.”

 

“Not that I take orders from you, but if you're going to use your broadness to intimidate me then whatever. Name's Keith.”  
“Where did you come from?”  
“A fight with the Galra – probably through the wormhole. I must have gone through the side again.” He shifted on his feet, “or do you mean what planet do I come from?”  
“The latter.” Keith could sense the fear. He wasn't sure why he'd fear an answer, but it put him on edge. “I'll tell you on one condition.”  
“What's that?”  
“If I tell you, you remove the mask. I should, after all, get to see my saviour's face.”  
“I don't think you...”  
“Look, I already saw your nose scar. It's not ugly or anything.” Keith tried to offer as he turned away, running his palm over the mask. “That's not what I-”  
“Do you agree or not?”  
“I...”  
“You know, you sound awkward like someone I'm looking for. He got like this.”

 

Shiro's eyes widened. “Who would that be?”  
“Someone who means a lot to me.” He heard Keith wander round and watched him sit on the bunk. “I'm not offering you any answers until you agree to something. Who are you? Why won't you take your damn mask off?” Shiro clenched his fists tight as he stalked away. “I'll give you the knife back if you answer me one question.”  
“That's desperate of you.”  
“It is. What's the name of the person you're looking for.” Shiro pulled the knife from the wall and held it out in his hand. Keith seemed desperate for it earlier, so he should make the trade-off without any problems. Keith studied it for a few long minutes in silence, glancing back up to him. He looked angry, and Shiro couldn't blame him. “His name is Takashi Shirogane, and I would bet you my life he's alive. I'm gonna find him if it's the last thing I do.”  
“Why's that?” Shiro swallowed the ever-growing lump in his throat.  
“Because,” Keith stalked over and snatched his knife back, pointing it towards Shiro's face, “he never gave up on me, so I'm not going to give up on him. Now give me answers!” His voice rose and Shiro caved.

 

He grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front of the ship, settling down in the pilot's seat and pointing for Keith to sit. Shiro laced his fingers under the fabric of his shirt and pulled out something metallic and silver. They caught in the light. He held them out for Keith, who hesitated, licking his lips. “What are those?”  
“You know what they are,” Shiro watched him reach his hand out, tilting the tags so he could read them. He rotated them a few times in his fingers, his frown deepening every time he did.

 

It was quick. Keith had Shiro's head tilted back, the flat of the blade pressed against his neck. He'd manoeuvred over him to push his body back, not by much, but a bit. “Where did you get these?” He bit out, eyes flashing with anger. “What did you _do_?”  
“I haven't heard that name in a long time.”  
“What do you mean? Answer me!” He poked the point into Shiro's neck. Not enough to break the skin but make the threat real. Shiro raised his human hand, sitting up from the position he'd been pushed into with ease. Keith backed away as he brought his prosthetic to his face and pulled the mask away. He pushed the hood back and slowly looked down at him, gaze bittersweet as he mustered the best smile he could. “Hey, Keith.” He closed his eyes as the knife clattered to the floor.

 

“S-Shiro?!” Keith could only look at him in disbelief. It couldn't be. There was no way.  
“Yes, Keith.” Shiro moved some white strands away from his face, looking awkwardly out the display.  
“ _Shiro?!_ ” Keith didn't want to reign in his emotions as he leapt forward, knocking Shiro out of his seat. He straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. He wasn't going to cry, but he felt the corners of his eyes prickle. “You're _alive_!” He rubbed his cheek against the slightly stubbly one. “Yeah, just about.”  
“Don't say that!” Keith pushed himself up, looking over his face. He placed his gloved fingers against his skin, hesitant about tracing the scar. He looked away, his glance turning to a deep frown as he truly noticed the metal hand. “Shiro...” he gently took it in his. The metal kept going. Keith looked at him, then the arm again.

 

“I got a new one.”  
“What happened?”  
“It's...not something I want to talk about,” he tried to offer a smile, but Keith was having none of it. Why wasn't he back on Earth. Why was he in space? Why didn't he come _home_? “Please, Keith, It's been-”  
“Almost two years since you left Earth for Kerberos. They said that you'd all died due to pilot error. They blamed _you_ for it.” Keith pulled Shiro up, bringing him in to a tight hug. Shiro brought his arms around his waist, letting his head fall forward into his shoulder. “I'm not surprised.” The two sat in silence, enjoying the embrace. “I – we – found each other.” Keith whispered, pulling away. His cheeks were flushed pink, and Shiro felt his heart skip a beat, then another at the thought of his feelings from earlier. “We did,” he didn't know how to reply, except this was the first time in a long while he'd felt this much emotion. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with it all.

 

“So,” Keith pulled back to look at Shiro's face again, “we both said some...things.”  
“We did.” Shiro shifted awkwardly, glancing out the display at the looming moon. “I really need to check my fuel a second.”  
“I want you to know I meant it!” Keith curled his fingers into Shiro's shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. “I believe you, Keith.”  
“What about you?” Keith watched him squirm again awkwardly. “I may have _possibly_ meant bits but, I...I also threatened you, tied you up. I'm sorry. I didn't know.”  
“Neither of us knew, Shiro,” Keith offered an awkward smile, “we're both a bit oblivious, aren't we?” He watched Shiro give short nods, eyes darting about.  
“Your bunk is comfy.”  
“Keith!”  
“Mine's pretty comfy too back at the castle.”  
“The _what_?”  
“It's the ship we fly in. It's a castle and a ship.”  
“Keith, I need to make a call to someone about landing.” Keith could tell Shiro's nerves were skyrocketing, and reluctantly backed off.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith manage to land and meet Shiro's glamorous contact. Shiro finally gets paid and lands some more work, while Keith learns a little more about what's happened to Shiro, and what exactly he may be getting up to this evening. Between the Paladins showing up, and a very heated moment, Keith starts cooking up a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really pleased you guys seem to like the basis for this fic! I was honestly really surprised! Thank you so much for all your comments and the kudos, and I do hope that you all enjoy this VERY LONG chapter. It was....more than I expected.
> 
> For newcomers to my work, I've learned from my Shendak fic to try not and let chapters over-run, so trying to keep it all condensed. However, I also write...a lot. Hell, I wrote most of this today.
> 
> This is a bit of a rollercoaster, but I enjoyed writing the end and the banter. Ps: I love Allura and don't plan on writing her like a bitch, which is one thing about fanon that annoys me. She's a bit terse and careful, but I think it's in line with how she was this early in canon. Gladys is Kimmimaru's OC, and I have permission to use him. I love this guy so much, although making him a Galra was even more fun.
> 
> Enjoy :) I'm leaving the formatting as basic AO3, because apparently it's easier to read, which I didn't know.

He was trying to will away the second semi he'd gotten today. He kept stealing glances at Keith as the call rang through. He hoped Gladys wouldn't pick up. He cursed when the audio feed started.

“What're _you_ doing calling me up for so early in the morning for, _darling_? Do I need to spank that rump of yours again, mmm?” Shiro felt his face flush as he noticed Keith raise his eyebrow at him, leaning back in the seat and placing his hands behind his head.

“I, uh, have an emergency.”

“No GAC _again_? Darling, you _only_ ever call me for work! Don't you worry, honey, I've plenty going if you don't mind doing it.” Usually Shiro liked playing along with Gladys; he was a great guy – especially for a Galra – and took Shiro in when he'd been dropped there. “Although that's true, I need you to open up your hangar. You know, **that** one.” There was a pause. “Sweetie, what have you got yourself into now?”

“I'm towing something really important, and I need to refuel my ship and see if we can get what I'm towing running. I know I...owe you,” he watched Keith lean forward, brushing his fingers over Shiro's shoulder, “and I can work on that. I just really need you to do this for me. I should be getting paid for my last job, and also have some stuff to shift.” There was another pause. “Champion, I'm workin' you through the evening.” Shiro offered an awkward laugh as Gladys chuckled away, “it's fine, honey, I'll see you shortly. You're close, right?”

“Yeah, in orbit.”

“Right. Scramblers on?”

“Of course.”

“Start your descent.”

“Oh, Gladys?”

“Yeah, darling?”

“I've got someone important with me, so please, behave.”

“I'll behave if _you_ can. Who're you bringing? A cute little twink like usual?”

“A...” he looked at Keith again, who was side-eyeing him warily, “Paladin.” There was silence for so long, Shiro thought he'd lost the connection. “Champion.” His voice was tense.

“Yeah?”

“I'm keeping you 'til the end of the week. See you soon, honey!” His voice inflected high as the call cut.

 

The two sat in silence for a few moments, until Shiro groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “I am so sorry you had to hear that.” Keith glanced him up and down. He'd admit, his stomach knotted up over the insinuations of Shiro sleeping with anyone, let alone aliens; but it was what he said earlier, before they found out who each other really were. Yes, he'd wanted to climb Shiro like a tree for a long time now, and had too many dreams about what it'd feel like, but _fuck_. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat, “well they didn't know I was here.”

 

They fell back into silence before Keith spoke again. “So, you have a thing for twinks-”

“Keith, can we _please_ not talk about this-”

“Would I count as one?” He offered a wicked grin as Shiro flopped his head against the seat, glancing him up and down. “Are you asking me if I find you attractive?”

“No, I was asking genuinely would I count as one. I didn't say anything about being attractive.” He watched Shiro roll his head back around to stare out the display. “I really need to spend time with actual people.”

“So, answer the question.” Shiro squirmed some more, running his hand through his hair. “I suppose...you would _technically_ count as one.”

“Is that why you made that offer earlier?”

“I...” Shiro narrowed his eyes as he stared at the controls, scratching his cheek, “partially. I mean, I hadn't seen the rest of...” he motioned his hand towards Keith as a whole, “but other reasons.”

“And what were they?”

“Oh hey, what a shame, I need to focus on landing.” Shiro grabbed the controls, his grip so tight Keith could only wonder if it would crush them.

 

-

 

The landing went as smoothly as it could have. He'd had to pull back up and try again twice to place the Lion carefully in the hangar. It helped, because at least Keith could fly out and release the energy ropes. Shiro smacked his fist on the display again to stop the flashing fuel light as he finally landed his own ship. He let out a long sigh, scrubbing his face. He still couldn't believe what he'd said to Keith, how he'd _acted_. It was still hitting him that after all this time, he'd held on to him being alive. He held his face in his hands, staring at the floor. Shiro felt like he'd stolen time away from his old charge. But Keith was right; it'd been almost two years. They were both different people now. He was what? Almost nineteen or something? Shiro still didn't know how he'd got to space, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. Lifting himself from the seat, he smoothed back his fringe. He was alright, he could do this. He would _not_ get another hard-on, even if that grin of his made Shiro shiver earlier. Why did he make him that offer?

 

-

 

“Allura! I've got a signal on the Black Lion!” Hunk clapped his hands together as the others ran over to his terminal, Pidge in front of the pack as she rested her hands on the side of his chair. “Nice work, Hunk!” She gave him a massive grin as Allura, Coran and Lance crowded around them. “I have no idea where that is, though,” Hunk looked up to Coran, who smoothed his moustache. He jogged over to his terminal and brought up the star charts.

 

“What's the coordinates, Hunk?” He input them as Hunk read them aloud, and the map highlighted a region of space. “Okay,” Lance said slowly, “so we know where our grumpy, lone-wolf leader is, but what's that in relation to us?”

“Well,” Coran started, as he tapped his display, “we're alllllll the way over here,” a marker appeared on the map, “and Keith's alllllll the way over there. We'll need to make several journeys to get there. Princess, will you be alright?” Coran gave her a concerned look, “it was taxing on you last night, and you can't exert yourself.”

“I'll be fine, Coran,” she smiled at him as she approached her post, the two pillars rising from the floor as she stood under the Balmeran crystal, “let's go find our paladin.” She closed her eyes and focused her powers.

 

-

 

Keith carefully climbed out of Black's mouth. She just needed a recharge by the looks of it. He glanced up at the wing, sparking intermittently now. He hoped Allura, Pidge or Hunk could take a look at it, because Black had never taken this much damage before. He pressed his hand against one of her mighty claws. _We'll get you all fixed up and charged. I'm sorry I've failed you. You deserve a better Paladin – one who can actually lead._ He gripped his head, falling to his knees.

**The Black Lion has a Paladin. You are nothing but insignificant.**

_No, she chose me! If she was really yours, she'd have returned!_

**The Lion is a tool, not something to be cared for like a pet.**

Keith pushed away the voice. It came and went, and he wasn't sure who or what it was. He guessed it could be his own insecurities – he never wanted the responsibility of _leading_ Voltron. It'd make more sense if Allura did, she was actually a leader compared to him, however it didn't choose her for some reason that was still lost on Keith.

 

“Honey, are you alright?”

Keith looked up to the sound of heels clacking across the metal floor. He blinked pointedly as the Galra approached; he was huge, burly, and furry; a little like the commander they had locked up in the brig, but not as imposing and by the looks of it, angry. He raised his knife instinctively, the Galra stopping. “Who are you?”

“Keith! Calm down, that's Gladys,” Keith turned to see Shiro jog over, feeling heat in his cheeks as the material defined and accented his muscles. He may have been wearing armour and some guards, but Keith couldn't help but stare at him. He was much larger – more defined – then what he remembered, and Shiro had never been small. He absently licked his lips as he watched Shiro move between him and Gladys, eyeing Keith briefly, before turning.

 

He watched the two embrace, Gladys giving his ass a squeeze. “You do have a wonderfully plush rump.” He chuckled. Keith wished the ground would open up underneath him. _I want to squish his butt_. He watched Shiro look away, and he stalked over, standing close. “I'm Keith, the Black Paladin,” he offered his hand to Gladys, whose gaze flicked from it to him. “Well hello there, you little cutie! Where did Champion pick you up then?”

“I don't really know, except I guess nearby. He saved me, I'm...indebted to him.” Keith let the words hang as he looked up at Shiro, his lips tugged into the faintest of smiles.

 

“So, Champion,” Gladys turned back to Shiro, placing his hands on his hips, “what do you need me to do?”

“I need you to make sure no one touches the Lion, or my ship until I get back. I'm meeting my contractor shortly...” he checked the burner, “nearby. I need to bring Keith with me. Do you possibly have-”

“You need him dressed up?”

“Yeah, he can't go around dressed like that. No offence.” Keith blinked between them. “I can just take the armour off and go in my body suit?”

“No, honey, unless you want to be pawed at by every alien. You'd be on the attractive side around here.” Gladys patted his shoulder, and Keith noted the garish painted claws. He twisted his other claws in the strands of the white beehive wig atop his head, humming to himself as he looked at Shiro. “You going out looking like that?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you need him to blend in. Right,” he clicked his claws and motioned the two to follow him with a flourish. “So much as I would _love_ to dress him up in a nice little pair of sequin hot pants-”

“No, Gladys,” Shiro admonished, rubbing his brow, “-I won't, and will find something mature, drab, like your usual wardrobe.”

“I don't dress that badly.” Shiro touched his chest in mock offence, and Gladys gave a hearty laugh. Keith just listened, not really sure what was happening. He'd prefer to stay in his armour. Or maybe a little less back on Shiro's bunk. His eyes flicked back to watching the material flex and move, swiping the spot of drool dribbling down his lips.

 

-

 

“Darling, how does he look?”

Shiro glanced up from the list of jobs Gladys had given him and gave the Galra a nod. “He looks good in that.” He offered Keith a warm smile as he lifted the mug to his lips.

“Does he look good enough you'd want to take it off nice and slowly?” Shiro spat the liquid back into the mug, choking as he glared up at Gladys. Keith cast Gladys, then him, a flustered look. The Galra chuckled, pulling the hood over Keith's head. “I don't know why you're acting so prudish, darling, Paladin or not, he goes about killing other Galra, so a little bit of a joke isn't going to matter, is it?”

“I suppose...not, but Earth interactions are different,” Shiro placed the list down on the table. He swallowed, “however if it were me, I'd not want it on for long.”

“There's my filthy boy!” Gladys laughed as he handed Keith a mask.

 

“Do you need me to do your laundry again, honey?”

“It would...help.” Shiro scratched the back of his neck, remembering the stained sheets he'd put for the wash.

“I'll also get you a room sorted out – I bet that mattress of yours is all bent out of shape.”

“It was actually pretty comfortable,” Keith interjected. Gladys flicked his eyes down at Keith, then back at Shiro, “honey, I know you move fast, but honestly?”

“We didn't fuck!” Shiro cried, exasperated and ready to just drink away the rest of the day. Gladys was being a shit, so he would 'borrow' one of his bottles of rum. Okay, it wasn't actually rum, but it tasted enough like it.

 

-

 

“This place is like a ghost town, what happened?” Shiro looked down at Keith as they stalked through the shells of buildings. “I don't know the details, but it was before the rebels took this place over. I think it was a Galran colony.” He dipped in through hole in the wall, hearing Keith follow close behind. They were silent as they came to a large room, half the other wall blown away, and scorch marks scarring the floors. “We're early, so take a seat.” Shiro flopped himself down on a quality piece of rubble, pushing the small bag he carried under his head. He tilted it to watch Keith awkwardly move around. “I'm sorry about Gladys. I doubt you want to know about my sex life and things like that.” Keith turned and came over, perching by his feet. He leaned down, fiddling with the gloves. “It's weird hearing you talk like that. We never spoke like that back on Earth, but,” he inclined his masked face to Shiro, “you never really gave away too much about yourself, I guess because of your position?”

“Yeah, since I was your mentor I had to be pretty damn professional.” Shiro brought himself up, pulling the bag around and removing the rum. “Now I'm just a merc,” he muttered as he opened the top, “and I guess since I'm my own boss, I can kick back. I don't have the pressures on top of me any more.”

 

“Why didn't you come home?” Keith shuffled a little closer as Shiro tilted the mask up to take a swig from the bottle. “I was actually en route.” He finally answered. “But my ship got captured. I've got astounding luck; captured twice by aliens.”

“But I mean, why not now?”

“Because I don't know where it is. When I got dumped here, I was fucked for lack of a better word.” He took another sip, this one longer. “He gave me a place to stay and work, and eventually he found me my current contractor. They gave me my ship, which was pretty nice of them even if it is a piece of crap at times. I've been trying to save up to get some star charts, but I've also been gathering some intel too – remember Matt and Sam Holt?”

“Yeah, you went with them to Kerberos.”

“I want to find them.” Shiro leaned back as he drank down more. “I also...don't feel like I could go back now. A lot's happened.”

“You've got to explore space though.” Keith attempted to put a positive spin on it, but Shiro snorted in response. “I've only been free for a few months.”

“How long did they...?”

“A year.” Shiro's voice rose, and Keith backed off. “I can't talk about it; it's too raw.”

“I'm sorry, Shiro.” They sat in silence. Keith moved about a bit, kicking the odd piece of rubble, while Shiro laid drinking whatever was in the bottle.

 

“Are you drinking already?”

Shiro moaned when the bottle was taken from his hand, tilting backwards to see three glowing eyes staring down at him. “Can you _not_ do that? What if I activated my arm?”

“Then I'd catch it.”

“Bullshit.”

“I can pin you, Champion.”

“Try it.” Shiro smirked up at Thald, taking the bottle from their hand.

“Who is that?”

“The Paladin from earlier. Hey, c'mere,” Shiro motioned Keith over with his finger, tilting his head back to look at Thald. “Got your stuff.”

“Good.”

 

Keith settled down again at Shiro's feet, listening as the two spoke. “So here's the information you wanted. As I said, I almost died on that mission.”

“What happened? Usually you are careful.” Thald took the data chips in their hand.

“The guard change times were off by ten minutes, so you can imagine how delighted I was getting to smash my way out-”

“You aren't injured, are you?” Keith grabbed just above Shiro's knee, then pulled away as the two looked at him. “Nah, came away fine, expect for some bruises and cuts. Anyway,” he turned his head back to the stranger. “Pay up.” He held out a small device, and Thald sighed heavily. “You would have more GAC if you stopped spending it on frivolous things like that,” they motioned to the bottle and Shiro laughed. “I 'borrowed' it from my contact.” Shiro chuckled to himself, Keith assuming he'd just got paid. “Anyway, I've got some jobs lined up, but I'll be here for a week.”

“I see. We'll be in contact in due course.” Thald placed the chips in a small case before placing it back in their utility belt.

 

“You,” the stranger turned to Keith, “the knife. Show it to me.” Keith tensed up, and let out a long breath through his teeth. “I'm holding it.” The stranger was silent as Keith pulled it from behind him, carefully unwrapping it and holding it in his hands. “I've had it for as long as I can remember.”

“What planet do you hail from?”

“Earth.” There was a long pause as they scrutinised him, or at least it felt like it; it was hard to tell with no faces to judge from. “Activate it.”

“It's a knife, not a sim card or bank account,” Keith's scowl was lost on everyone around him, but he felt better for it. “I do not have time for your sarcasm. Activate it.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” The stranger pulled out a sleek curved blade from behind their back, the handle glowing purple-white, like Galran technology but a few shades darker. In a burst of light, the sword became a small curved dagger, a tiny, secondary point near the hilt. It flashed again, and returned to the first state. “You cannot do this?”

“No, but I want to know _how_.”

“To use it, you must have the right blood.”

“I don't know what my blood type is.” The stranger pressed their hand into their mask, shaking their head. “I'm starting to wonder if all humans are this obtuse. You _need_ Galran blood to activate it.” They leaned forward. “Were either of your parents Galran?”

 

Keith pushed himself away, pacing around the space. “That's...no, no that can't be right. My dad was human, and my mom left when I was young. I mean, how could I be Galran? They'd have invaded Earth. I'm not purple or furry either. Wait.” He turned back to look at the stranger, then Shiro, drinking again. “You said you need Galran blood?”

“Yes.”

“So you're a Galra?”

“Yes.” Keith's body went rigid as he looked at his knife, the the other two again. “This is a fucking set up.” He gripped it in his hand, glaring between the two. “Shiro, how the _fuck_ could you be working for the Galra!”

“What?” He pushed himself up, moving towards Keith slowly. “They're not all bad, Keith.”

“Their race has _enslaved most of the fucking universe!_ They destroy planets! They captured you! How can you even work for them? How do I know you're not part of the fleet that attacked us?” He growled as he started to circle Shiro. He felt betrayed, angry, confused as to how he could _possibly_ be Galran; it was utter shit. If Allura and Coran found out, they wouldn't be able to even look at him.

 

“I'm not fighting you again.” Shiro studied Keith's body carefully, “I'm just working for a contractor who _happens_ to have Galran's within the ranks. Some are part-Galra. I am literally breaking on to Empire ships and facilities for them. Trust me, Keith, they aren't bad.”

“How do I know _you're_ not just a double agent?” That stung. Shiro pulled himself up to full height and exhaled, “Keith,” he bit, “don't even suggest that. How would I even _know_ where to find you?”

“I don't know, but I won't let you hand me and Black over to them!” Keith bolted, and Shiro ran straight after him.

 

Keith held the knife up to defend himself as his back pressed against the wall. “B _ack off_.” His eyes flicked to the metal arm as it glowed to life, the hand emitting an almost magenta light. “Keith, you're jumping to conclusions!”

“You never explained why you had so much Galra-tech!” Keith pulled the mask from his face, forcing the hood back, “I need you to tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!”

“I already have!” Shiro pulled his off, matching Keith's glare, “I am a _mercenary_. That was my contractor. I have Galra-tech because I _stole it_.”

“But how could you work for them? After your arm, being kidnapped?” He watched the glare melt away into a hard-bitten expression. “What would you have expected me to do, Keith?”

“Shiro?” Keith flinched away as he punched the wall, still staring at him. Between little breathy squeaks of fear, his amethyst eyes flickered to the indent left behind.

 

“Tell me, Keith, what was I supposed to do to get by? 'Cause let me tell you something, my options were pretty _fucking_ limited.” Even though his words were laced with such raw emotion; his face remained unreadable, and as he advanced, Keith couldn't do anything but drop the knife and open his mouth to take in sharp gasps as Shiro came to a stop in front of him. “You have no _idea_ what I've had to do.” Keith tried to speak but nothing would come except for stuttered sounds. He watched as the arm deactivated and he rested the forearm above Keith's head, leaning down so their faces were inches apart. “So would you rather I be dead, back with the Empire, in some dingy room as the local cumdumpster, or doing a few intelligence and assassination missions? What should I have done, Paladin?”

“I...I don't...know.” He honestly didn't, but Shiro's warm breath and the smell of the alcohol was clouding his thoughts. “I took the best options my skill set allows. It ain't pretty, but it's better then what I had before.” Keith nodded slowly and ripped his gaze away to stare at the floor. “I'm sorry. It doesn't fix it but...I'm sorry.”

“At least you apologised.” Shiro pushed himself from the wall and walked away, taking the discarded mask. “Let's see about getting your robot cat sorted, then you can get back to saving the universe.”

 

-

 

“Darling, you could have asked.”

“You were being a bitch, Gladys, and it's been stressful as fuck today, okay?”

“Sweetie,” Gladys checked the inside of the glass before setting it down and picking up another to wipe, “finding your estranged friend in a cat-shaped ship in the middle of space isn't a typical thing, so of _course_ it's going to be tense and difficult.”

“I don't know how I didn't realise it was him. I said things, tied him up, threatened him.” Shiro swirled the drink in his hand pensively. “As I said, it was going to be difficult. Your little friend also must be stressed out, they are fighting a war, after all.”

“That's true,” Shiro necked the drink, “and it's probably why he's so tightly wound being around you and Thald.”

“How was he?”

“Usual curt and calm self.”

“Sounds about right – don't give him any stress, mmkay?”

“I know, he told me off for drinking again,” Shiro barked out a laugh, pushing the glass towards Gladys.

 

“So about the knife?”

“Keith got spooked about it all, flew off the deep end. I didn't get to ask Thald about it – he'd gone by the time I went back. He left me some quintessence needles and a small med kit, though.”

“Can you blame him, honey?”

“I guess not.”

“At least Thald left you something.”

“You guys are too good to me. I worry, still, that there's ulterior motives at play.”

“Well of course you would, my people put you through so much torment. I'm sorry, sweetie, you shouldn't have gone through it at all.”

“Well,” Shiro rose from the bar stool, “what's done is done, right?” Gladys sniffed, scratching his cheek. “I'll be back later, I need to have a think. I'll be back later for work.”

“It'll be nice to see you back on the floor again,” Gladys offered him a playful wink as he left. In response, Shiro slapped his ass, offering him a lazy wave.

 

-

 

Keith felt better after he slipped back into his armour. He adjusted the collar of the body suit and looked himself up and down. _Saving the universe, huh?_ He never expected to have this much responsibility on his shoulders. He sometimes wished he'd never found the Blue Lion with the others. They'd all ran into each other while tracking some strange signal; well, for him it was a feeling that pulled him into searching the cave systems. He never expected to be thrown into space with Lance of all people piloting them there. He never expected to meet ancient aliens, nor did he expect to lead a rag-tag group of kids into a war he had no knowledge of that'd been going on above his head for over ten thousand years.

 

He moved along the strange corridors, passing the odd alien adorned in sequins and silks, who cast him curious looks. He needed to find this Gladys and ask him where Shiro was. After they got back, he'd taken him to back to Black and called up a local engineer who was apparently safe. After that, he'd taken off towards the compound without as much of a goodbye. It made his stomach knot and twist; he didn't want to hurt him. How could he have been so stupid and reckless to run his mouth like that? Now, for all he knew, Shiro was livid and didn't want to see him. He'd never invoked his anger before, let alone seen it, but now he was on the receiving end, he was scared he'd ruined the closeness they once shared; even if now he wondered how close they truly were.

 

“You look lost, cutie,” Keith glanced up, then up further, to stare into the eyes of a large alien. They were built like a house, almost two, so maybe more like if a house had gotten a few extensions. “I'm looking for Gladys.”

“Ahh, lemme take you to him.” The alien motioned for Keith to follow after a short pause, sauntering along the hallway humming to themselves. “So, are you new here?”

“It's my first time on this moon, yeah.”

“Work or pleasure?”

“Neither.”

“How did you get here, then?”

“Shi-uh, I mean Champion brought me here.” Keith corrected. He remembered Shiro saying everyone called him Champion. “Did you two have a nice time?” The tone was full of implications that Keith was certain suggested they'd fucked. He was really starting to wonder what the hell Shiro had been doing out here. The idea he was so open in that way was jarring at best. “He rescued me in space.”

“Aww, that's so like him. He's an absolute sweetie. Just be careful, he may ask for payment.”

“I don't have any money.”

“Well, there's always other ways!” Keith opened and closed his mouth. “W-What're you suggesting?” The alien replied with a musical laugh that did not fit their stature, and continued onwards.

 

“I've got the little cutie Champion picked up on his travels,” the alien motioned to Keith, who gave Gladys a curt nod. “Thank you, darling. Will you go sort out a room for me, Champion's staying for the week.”

“Ooh, it'll be good to catch up! See you, cutie!” They winked down at Keith and sauntered away, Keith following the movements of their hips. It was stupidly hypnotic. Gladys cleared their throat, and Keith turned around. “You like what you see?” He arched an eyebrow and patted the counter. “Take a seat. Do you want a drink?”

“Water, please.” Keith pulled up a stool and watched Gladys set a glass down for him.

 

“How's your Lion looking?”

“She just needs a recharge. The engineer has patched the wing up the best she could, but there's not a lot she could do.”

“You know it's really nice to finally meet a Paladin of Voltron. You're not what I was expecting, so cute!”

“What were you expecting?” Keith sipped the drink, glancing about. “I suppose someone more burly? Alien.”

“Well I am an alien.”

“That's true,” Gladys laughed as he poured himself a drink. The glass looked tiny in his mighty clawed hands.

 

“I'm glad we can help you, anything to stop Zarkon, right?”

“You...don't like him?”

“There's nothing to like about him, darling. He's a tyrant and has done despicable things.” Gladys's tone went sharp as he set the drink to the counter. “It's why I done what I could to stop him.”

“What do you mean?” Keith watched as Gladys brought out a data pad and pushed it towards him. “This is a list of bounties the Empire has out.” He swiped the screen and Keith watched as many alien faces flickered by. It stopped on one of Gladys, sans the wig. “A long time ago, I was a Commander within the Empire. I thought what we were doing was right,” he let out a self-deprecating laugh, “until my mission was to destroy a planet.” Keith snapped his eyes up. “Did you-”

“No, darling. I refused the order and evacuated it. After that, I took out a few stations and waypoints until I came here. By that point I had a few more allies, and we took hold of this colony.”

“The place just out of town?”

“Yes, they were adamant to fight, so I engaged them in typical Galra fashion; victory or death.” Gladys chewed their lip thoughtfully, frowning at the counter. “It wasn't pretty, but living isn't.” Keith took the data pad and flicked through it.

 

“Are you looking for Shiro?” Keith blinked, “you know his name?”

“Of course I do.” Gladys eased it from his fingers and tapped what Keith presumed was his name into the pad. “He'll appear by his prisoner number, but here, this is his bounty.” Keith looked at the number, sucking air through his teeth. “Why's it so high?”

“I couldn't say, darling. I know he was their arena champion, but it's still far too much for just a simple prisoner.”

“Arena?”

“Oh, he didn't tell you?”

“No...what do you mean?”

“Sweetie, it's not my place to answer that. If he hasn't told you, there'll be a reason.” Gladys sipped their drink again, humming in delight. “It gives you a nice warm feeling in your belly, you can try, if you like?”

“I-I'm good.” Keith picked up his water, gulping it back to ease the dry feeling in his throat.

 

“So, what did you want from me, honey?”

“I was wondering if you knew where Shiro went? I guess as well...what is this place?”

“Ahhh, well to answer your second question, this is my compound. It's not so scary as it sounds. I've got my hangars, it's where I live, and where my club is.”

“Is this place a brothel?” Keith asked cautiously, and Gladys barked out a laugh, wiping their eyes. “Oh honey, no no no! I mean, if anything _does_ happen, that's not my business so long as everyone's safe. No, I run my bar, and provide some rather titillating services to my clientele, rowdy and raucous as they can be!”

“What kind of 'services'?”

“How about I give you a tour? Come along, sweetie!” Gladys gave him a warm smile and started off, his heels clacking against the floor.

 

Keith hurried to keep up with the long strides, mind still convinced he was staring at Sendak in drag. They had different fur colours, and Gladys's ears weren't as bat...cat...chinchilla-like, but it was the build and the amount of _fur_.

“What's on your mind, honey? Your gaze is starting to make me worry.”

“Oh, sorry, you remind me of someone.”

“Well how many gorgeous ex-commanders do you know?” Gladys gave him a wink, and Keith looked to the ground. “We actually caught one.” Gladys stopped, looking bewildered. “You caught a Commander? How on Diabazaal did you manage that?”

“Well, he and his lackey tried to take the Castleship and Lions, but we managed to stop them. The lackey died, but we caught this massive guy – he had the Red Lion on board his battle cruiser.” He watched Gladys narrow his eyes and rub their chin.

 

“You said I remind you of them?”

“Yeah. He was Zarkon's right-hand or something-”

“Sendak. You captured _Commander Sendak_?”

“Yeah. Why?” Keith wasn't sure if Gladys was in shock or flustered as they brought out a small fan, wafting it against their fur. “Darling, I need you to promise me something.” His voice was direct and commanding, but still gentle. Keith stiffened as the Galra turned to him, “under no circumstances can you let Shiro know you have him.”

“W-Why?”

“I can tell you're worried, but do not pry. I can promise if you do, you won't like what you find, and you won't like Shiro either if he gets his hands on him.”

“That's a bit vague-”

“Promise me, Paladin.”

“I...” Keith wanted to know, but with that look and tone, he wouldn't press, “I promise I won't say a word.”

“Good.” Gladys planted his large hands on Keith's shoulders, the bangles around his wrists jangling.

 

“Now, back to the tour!” With a complete one-eighty, Gladys ushered Keith along, pointing out the private booths and the stage, three poles positioned there. “Is this...is this a strip club?”

“Correct!” Gladys purred. Keith gave him a confused look, before turning his eyes back to the stage. “So...does Shiro...”

“He works my security, behind the bar, and depending on his mood, he may put on a show. Usually depends on how much he's drank these days.” Keith swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat down in one of the chairs. He placed his head in his hands. Gladys chuckled from above him. “Are you alright down there, honey?”

“Y-Yeah,” Keith managed, trying to stifle the heat in his groin and ignore the burning in his cheeks. That was... _fuck_. “Shall I give you a moment to push down the mental image?” He could _hear_ the suggestiveness in his voice and Keith just wanted to sink into the floor. He nodded his head slowly. “I've seen this reaction before, darling, and I have to admit, he's rather handsome under the lights if you rub some oils into his skin.” Keith spluttered, whipping his head up to Gladys, who merely tottered away with a coquettish smile on his lips. “The bathroom is over that way.”

 

-

 

“I'm not in the mood for company.”

“It's nice to see you too.” Shiro turned to see Keith settle down beside him. He turned back to look down at the town, the neon lights flashing to life as dusk started to settle in. He'd be starting work soon enough, and he'd hoped that Keith would have left by now. “How's the Lion?”

“Still can't fly her.”

“Oh.”

“Look,” Shiro twitched at the hand that came down on his shoulder, but kept his gaze fixed in front of him, “I'm sorry. Today's been...a lot's happened.”

“Yeah.”

“I shouldn't have flown off the handle. You taught me to be better then that.”

“There's been a lot to process,” Shiro shrugged the hand off his shoulders, pulling his knee in closer. “How did you know I was here?”

“Gladys told me you usually come up here.” Shiro nodded as he finally turned to Keith. He looked downcast, and Shiro couldn't stand to be curt any longer. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry for scaring you earlier with this,” he brought up the prosthetic, “and for just up and leaving. I just needed some space.”

“I wish we never met like this.” Shiro pulled him into his chest, burying his face in the crook of Keith's neck. “We need to properly start over, huh? It's been too long. I...I missed you.” He felt Keith tense for a second, then relax and reply, “I really missed you too.”

 

“Keith! Do you copy?”

Keith pulled away, grabbing the helmet and putting it on. “Coran? Is that you?!”

“Thank the ancients! Princess, everyone, I've got hold of Keith!” He could hear whoops and cheers in the background. Keith's face softened, “y-yeah, it's good to hear your voices.”

“How are you, are you hurt? What happened?”

“No, no, I'm fine. I was rescued,” Keith cast his eyes to Shiro, who sat with a puzzled look on his face, “by an old friend of mine.” He offered Shiro a smile, and he returned an equally soft one back. “Yeah, he was a true knight in shining armour about it.”

“Well, err, we need to collect you. How's the Black Lion?”

“She's not able to fly. She needs a recharge. I'm grounded for now.”

“I'll get Allura and Hunk to fly out to you.”

 

“Ah. Gladys won't open his hangars at this point.” Shiro said, scratching the back of his neck. Keith frowned. “Hang on, Coran. What do you mean?”

“As I said. The town comes alive now, so early morning is when he'll let you leave.”

“Did you get that, Coran?”

“Yes...but we need to get you back up here.”

“Do they have shuttles?” Shiro asked, and Keith nodded. “My friend's said a shuttle would be best. To be honest, it's been a long day, and I guess you guys have been mad with worry. Maybe some time planet-side might do everyone some good?” There was a pause from the other end, and then Allura came on the line. “We can come down, but I want to have words with whoever won't let you leave.” Her tone was sharp, understandably, and Keith looked to Shiro for an answer. “I'll need to check, can your people wait about half an hour?”

“Give me thirty minutes, Allura, and I'll let you know.”

“If not, I'll take you back up in my ship.” Shiro pulled himself to his feet and offered Keith a hand. Keith took it, but let his fingers linger entwined with Shiro's for a few seconds longer.

 

-

 

Allura's nose wrinkled as she stared up at the Galra and turned her attention to Keith. He'd informed her of the circumstances as to why this 'Gladys' was here, but still, even if in her heart she knew that tarring everyone with the same brush was wrong, she couldn't help her feelings of what they'd done to her home, her people, her father. She paced over towards the Black Lion, Pidge and Hunk in tow as they checked the damage.

 

“I think we'll need Blue and Yellow to bring her back up,” Hunk mused as he finished running his scan, “but honestly, the recharge to get her back online should do the trick. Man, what are these Lions made out of? It took a full on blast and the only damage is a slightly sparky wing?”

“Allura, your father was _amazing_! Just...the level of engineering and design, the materials...I still can't fathom at times how advanced Altean technology is!” Pidge bunched her hands up in excitement as she bounced on the spot. Allura's face softened as she let out a small laugh, “well, you've managed to already improve the Green Lion. You're a genius, Pidge.” Pidge gave her a wide grin, scratching the back of her neck, “I am smart, but not sure I'm a genius _just_ yet.”

“Nah, you still double-modulate-”

“Single modulation is a waste of time!” Pidge huffed, folding her arms over her chest. “We're not having this debate again!”

“It's okay, Pidge, I know it's because I'm right,” Hunk chuckled as Pidge growled in frustration, and Allura couldn't help but let out a laugh. “Well, at least that's one thing sorted.”

“Don't worry, Allura, I think we should be okay. I mean, this isn't Galran territory, so I guess if it was, then the, uh, glamorous Galra there probably wouldn't be here?” Hunk offered nervously. She understood his point, but still.

 

“Oh myyy,” Gladys bowed low, “if the little honey here had told me, I'd have put something more befitting on. I'm sorry, Princess of Altea, that I'm dressed so poorly.”

“It is fine,” she placed her hands behind her back as she glanced around the room. “I would like to take our Black Paladin and the Lion back to our ship that is currently in orbit as quickly as possible. I appreciate your hospitality and for taking him in, however we must return to the fight.”

“I see what you're saying, Princess, however as you've been told, I can't allow it until morning. You see, there are some folk around here that would sell you out to the Empire, and in this corner of space, we'd struggle to hold off a fleet.”

“And how long would it be until morning on this moon?”

“About nine vargas or so. You're all welcome to stay here if you please, I'll make the rooms up for you myself.” Gladys offered a warm smile that caught her off-guard. “If I may, Princess, you look absolutely radiant. Your grace and elegance befits the title you hold, and I can only apologise for your loss,” he bowed his head again. The Princess stepped towards him and looked up into his eyes. “Your apology cannot bring them back, however you are the first to say such things. For that, I thank you.”

“If I may, I could offer you as much information as I can towards your fight against the Empire.” Gladys brought out a data pad and offered it to Allura. “Perhaps you can see it as an act of good faith?”

“Perhaps,” she took the pad in her hand, and gave a small smile back.

 

Shiro watched her turn and move towards him. She was certainly a sight to behold. “You, stranger, are a friend of Keith?”

“Yes, Princess,” he hastily bowed, “I found the Black Lion offline, and brought Keith to my ship. I towed the Lion here and Gladys allowed us to store the ship. We tried to get her fixed up, but the technology was beyond the engineers capabilities.”

“I see,” she tilted her head to the side, those brilliant blue eyes shining like jewels in the light. “May I take a look upon your face?”

“I...uh,” Shiro glanced to Keith, who nodded with a smile. “Allura's great, don't worry.” He carefully pushed the hood back and removed the mask, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light.

 

“S-Shiro?!”

“Wait, who? Pidge, what?” Pidge didn't have time to answer as she bolted towards Shiro, almost running right into him. “You're the pilot from the Kerberos mission! You knew my dad, my brother! You're...you're alive?!” She whipped her head between Shiro and Keith and then back again. “My dad, he talked about you so much! Matt too!” She moved forward, but hesitated as Shiro backed away. He stared at her in confusion, and then suddenly it must of clicked. “K-Katie? Katie, is that you?!” He stumbled forward, dropping down to his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders. They stared at each other, his grey eyes shaking as he took stock of her. “You look just like Matt.”

“Well, he _is_ my brother! I can't believe you're here, you're alive!” She choked back a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Keith watched Pidge cry into Shiro's shoulder. He slowly brought her in for a hug and sniffed. “I can't believe you're out here too. What're you all doing so far away from home?” Hunk wandered over to stand beside him, wiping at his eye. “Space dust, huh?”

“Yeah,” Keith studied the embrace, he wasn't sure why he felt happy, but he did. Finally, the two pulled away, Pidge taking his hands in hers. “I know we've only just met, but can I ask you,” she paused, biting her lip, “do you know anything about Matt or dad?”

“I've been looking for them,” Shiro answered, lifting the glasses from her face and brushing the tears from her eyes, “c'mom, Katie, there's no need to cry.”

“I-It's the space dust, okay?” She took the glasses back and pushed them up to the bridge of her nose. “Yeah, that pesky space dust.” His laugh was warm, just like all those years ago. Keith swallowed, a little bitter their meeting wasn't like this. It would pass, but he'd be lying if he wasn't a bit jealous of the gentle touches and soft looks Shiro gave Pidge.

 

“Allura, we can trust him,” Pidge turned to look up at her confidently. “Back home he was like a legend in my house. He's amazing! He saved dad so many times in space, and he used to help Matt out with his homework. Hell, with all the times Keith's told us all about Shiro, you said yourself he sounded like a good person.” Allura looked to Keith, who was hiding his face in his hand. “So this is Shiro? The man you were looking for?”

“Yeah, that's him.”

 

She looked over at him, judging the man before her. With two of her fellow Paladins knowing him, and his actions in saving the Black Lion, he didn't seem to be of any immediate threat. Her eyes drifted over his body until they rested on the metal hand. “May I ask what happened?” She pointed at it, and Shiro placed it behind his back. “It was replaced, Princess.”

“Please, call me Allura.”

“I'm sorry, Allura. The Galra, they,” his eyes darted to Gladys, who offered him an apologetic look, “they took it. A witch did.” She narrowed her eyes as she approached him. “Her name is Haggar. She is despicable,” she slowly brought her hand out, letting Shiro know her intent as she eased the arm back around. Carefully, she brushed her fingers against the metal, frowning at the quintessence she felt within. “I'm sorry that we could not help you.”

“It's alright,” Shiro pulled his hand away and moved towards Gladys, “you guys are here now though, and you're doing a great job at defeating the Galra.” He turned his head to look at them all, “seems like we're all on the same side.”

 

-

 

“Honey, if you want to spend time with the others, you can.”

“I'd rather just focus on working, to be honest.” Shiro knocked back the rest of the bottle and placed it down beside his bunk as he balled his shirt up. A lot had happened, and the Paladins were all discussing things back on their shuttle. He sat down, staring at his shaking hands. “They're all so young.”

“I know, sweetie, but the Lion's chose them.” Gladys came and settled awkwardly beside him on the bunk, running a clawed thumb down his cheek soothingly. “It's their destiny to pilot them.”

“I know...but it feels wrong, you know?”

“Oh sweetie, it has been a stressful day, hasn't it?”

“Yeah.” Shiro swallowed, remembering the dejected look on Katie's face as he explained he couldn't go to look at the ship with them because he had work. Keith even seemed a bit surprised, but at least the Princess offered him a look in the morning. He was certainly curious, but he didn't want to invade on their mission. He didn't want to get comfortable.

 

“Do you think she may let me look at her dresses?”

“I don't know,” Shiro laughed as he unfastened the body suit, “you could always ask.”

“Altean fashion is beautiful, darling, I should show you some time.”

“Maybe you could sew her a nice dress?”

“I'd love to play with her hair! Such a gorgeous length and weight to it!” Gladys brought their hands to their cheeks, purring in delight. “I would _love_ hair like that!” Shiro let out a snort, “doesn't the Prince had flowing white hair?”

“Oh, he _does_. It's so beautiful. It must the the Altean genetics,” Gladys sighed dreamily and Shiro couldn't help but roll his eyes. “C'mon, help me find something to wear.”

“What're you planning tonight?”

“I dunno, may do a few lap dances later.”

“Oh, looking to see if anyone takes your fancy, hmm?” Shiro cast him a sultry look, “I don't know what you're talking about; me, sleep with my potential clients?” They both laughed harder as Gladys rose. “Well then, let's find you something fabulous that'll make the boys stir-crazy.”

 

-

 

Keith thanked the bartender for the drink that was gratis for the evening. He'd wanted some time alone away from the others. They'd all been worried about him, particularly Pidge and Lance. Lance himself had single-handedly tired him out after blasting him with so many questions at once, and when he became dramatic, Keith had just put him on mute. He sipped the drink, enjoying the bitterness that reminded him of his dad's whiskey he'd stolen sips from when he wasn't looking. Back then it was gross, but now it tasted a lot better.

 

He turned his attention to the rest of the club. It was packed with bodies and the place was noisy and humid. It was a strange place to come to when he wanted to be alone, but he didn't fancy walking though the streets either. In the daylight, he didn't like the stares he could feel on his body.

 

“Hey there,” he looked up as a rugged-looking alien plopped down in the seat beside him, leaning back on the bar. “Wanna go for a ride?”

“No.” He watched their face drop as they shrugged.

“Didn't hurt to try.”

“Go away.” He watched them leave and try it on with someone else. Keith sighed, wondering if this was what Shiro was subjected to before he got his ship. He sipped his drink again. Sure he was an adult, but being alone out here must have been terrifying for him, especially after he escaped. He didn't know anyone, and he'd said earlier he'd done stuff. Now Keith was here and knew what this place was, he had a pretty good idea of what that meant.

 

“Keith?” He turned to find himself staring up at Shiro.

“Fuck me.” He regretted the words that left his mouth. Shiro arched an eyebrow and rested his arm against the side of the bar.

“Forward, aren't we?” _That smile, fuck._

“You were first.”

“True.” Shiro offered a wink at the bartender as a drink was placed in front of him. He took it in the metal hand, watching Keith intently as he sipped it, a shit-eating grin growing on his lips because he _knew_ he was just staring. “Is there something you want?” He set the empty glass down and Keith blinked. “Sorry, what did you say?” His outfit was distracting. More than distracting; revealing. There was nothing left to the imagination and just the amount of skin. The scarred skin. He went to raise his hand, and Shiro took it in his. “You don't get to touch. Club rules. You _may_ be able to if you pay.”

“S-Shiro,” Keith croaked, his throat incredibly dry all of a sudden.

 

Shiro gave a throaty chuckle as he dropped Keith's hand to the wayside. “I'm at work, so them's the rules.”

“When do you, uh, get off?” _Oh, he's left himself open for that._

“That's a bit personal, isn't it? It'll depend if anyone catches my fancy tonight.” Keith went rigid under his gaze, realising what he'd said. “No, no! I meant when do you finish work!”

“Depends on how much I make.” Shiro shrugged, noting Keith's eyes flicker down and licking his lips. “My eyes are up here, Keith.” He caught him before he fell off the barstool, face flushed a pretty pink as he gave him a wide-eyed stare.

“I-I-I-”

“That's the point of me wearing this,” he leaned down so his mouth brushed against Keith's ear, “I'm trying to grab attention, and it seems I've grabbed yours.”

“I'm just shocked, at the scars.”

“I'm sure you are,” Shiro's chuckle caused him to shudder in his grasp. He pulled away, righting Keith back on the seat, blinking back his vision. He'd had a fair few drinks, but the night was still young. “Well, I guess I might see you later, if you can afford me.” He brushed his fingers over Keith's cheek affectionately as he turned away, purposefully swaying his hips enticingly as he moved back into the heaving club. From what he caught of Keith's stare, it was firmly planted on the tight leather covering his rear.

 

If there was one thing Keith knew, it was how frustrating a boner was in the paladin armour. He was doing his best to hide it as he stole glances at Shiro over the evening, the cropped tank top that covered his arms and shoulders left his muscular chest and back exposed. His body was sculpted like a Greek god, and Keith had no idea _how_ he'd got so ripped.

 

At times, he'd caught hands of his customers press their fingers against the tight fabric around his hips and Keith wanted to chase them away with Voltron itself when Shiro looked uncomfortable. It steeled a resolve in him that he was going to try and get him to come with them back into space. He was welcome on board, even if the others would tease him for pining after Shiro. Pining, yeah right. He was worried about him, like he was now. Totally friendly worry. Yes, okay, he was stunning, but it was probably the alcohol and his stupid crush that hadn't shifted in years. Things would go back to normal, and Shiro could even help train them. He'd...he'd have someone he could talk to on board then. But most importantly, Shiro wouldn't have to do this. He needed to be protected – he'd undergone so much and he didn't need to fight any more, that's what Keith would do. He downed the rest of his drink and the bartender offered him a curious look as he turned his head towards him.

 

“Another drink?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“You sure put them away. Are you going to be alright?”

“I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing.” The paladin offered him a large smile, and the bartender nodded slowly, arching an eyebrow. “I'm glad you do, you bloody weirdo.” He muttered the latter half to himself. The kid was odd, that was sure. Probably the alcohol.

 

–

 

Shiro was heavy; really heavy.

“S' s _mall_.” Shiro ruffled Keith's hair hard, stumbling the pair into a wall. Keith grunted, pushing him back the other way, “you're massive! What're you made outta?”

“Stardust, baby!” Keith cast him an amused look as he held his back in place, moving him towards the room Gladys had given Shiro for the night. He'd drop him off and head back, still overwhelmed from it all. He may be feeling a tad too jealous of the clients that he'd seen leave the room Shiro had taken them to, little satisfied grins on their faces as they left and fiddled with their clothing. He wasn't sure what had transpired, but considering Shiro didn't look worse for wear aside from being off his tits on booze, he hoped it was just a racy lap dance at most. The thought of anything else wound him up.

 

“Home?”

“Yeah, you're home.” Keith took the card and placed it against the reader, blinking his own bleary eyes as he eased Shiro in. Shiro groaned as he was pushed forward, and he staggered towards the bed. He collapsed down into the mattress, absently fondling the sheets. “So fuckin' sof'.”

“Glad it's 'sof'. Wa'er?”

“Yea.” He heard Keith stagger over to the sink, and turn it on. Shiro pulled himself up towards the pillows, feeling for the zip that kept the top on. He found it and started the struggle of escaping from the pleathery material that was kind of stuck to his sweaty skin. He managed to wrangle his prosthetic out as Keith set the water down. His gaze wandered over Shiro's body, while Shiro's eyes flicked to the form fitting body suit.

 

“You look real good in that.”

“So'd' you,” Shiro licked his lips, glancing back up at Keith who mirrored his actions. Shiro beckoned him down, and Keith dropped, crawling over the bed towards him. Shiro rolled to his side, reaching his hand out to stroke his face. “Sof'.” He mumbled, stroking his fingers carefully over his cheek. “Baby face.”

“S-Shut up!” Keith took his wrist, pouting down at him. Shiro laughed as he pushed Keith down into the blankets and settled on top of him. He pulled the other sleeve off and tossed the top to the floor. Keith was just staring at him, and Shiro watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. He leaned down, placing his forearm again above Keith's head. “Was hopin' I'd see ya tanigh'.”

“I'm 'ere now.” Keith was trying to save face, probably, but Shiro could see through him. Some things hadn't changed, but others certainly had.

 

A sharp moan escaped Keith's lips as Shiro ground his hips down. “S-Shiro!” He rubbed his eyes, the red light of the room hard to get used to. Shiro chuckled, taking Keith's hand and placing it against his chest. “'S past the time I go' off.” Keith felt his face burn at the comment, and stared down at where his hand was. “C-Can I?”

“Yeah.” The reply was husky, and Keith exhaled through his mouth. He didn't need much prompting thanks to the liquid courage.

 

Slowly, he brought up his other hand up and traced the two from his broad shoulders downwards, taking the time to feel every piece of definition and every scar, gouge and grove. “Fuck.” He muttered, eye's catching Shiro's that watched his hands. His lips were parted and eyes looked heavy, and slowly, they met. Keith made a pathetic whine when Shiro rolled his hips again, smirking down at him. He pulled upwards and pushed Keith up the bed until he was sat leaning against he headboard. He watched with baited breath as Shiro straddled his hips, running his hands down scarred chest until he hooked his fingers into the black and neon purple material around his hips. His eyes flicked between Keith's and the material as he teased his fingers underneath, pushing it down slowly.

 

Keith grabbed his wrists, looking him straight in the eyes. “Are we gonna fuck or what?”

“Nah. Too donk. Bad idea.”

“This is better?”

“Though' ya wanted ta earlier?” He watched as Keith's gaze flitted away. “I...I do...but I wanna do more.”

“Don't wanna make it weir', Keef.”

“This isn't? I...I should go.”

“Sorry. I though'...”

“We both thought wrong. Too drunk, you're righ'.” Keith didn't want to go, but if he didn't they'd make a terrible mistake, and their relationship was still on shaky grounds at the moment. “G'night, Shiro.”

“Yeah, nigh'.” Keith quickly moved towards the door, casting a look back at Shiro, who was sat watching him from the bed. “Y-You're stunning.” Keith quickly left the room and stumbled down the corridor. _You just fucked that up. You shouldn't have expected that much. Why would he fuck you? He probably sees you still as a kid. This is going to be so awkward tomorrow. God, hopefully he forgets._ Keith's thoughts raced as he moved into his room, pulling his armour off and dropping it haphazardly to the floor. He climbed on top of the bed and curled into a ball, ignoring the softening erection between his legs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Chapter 3 has a paragraph so far, but it'll be out in due time. I really liked...writing...the latter half of this chapter. Also Pidge, just literally it was so fun and wrote itself so easily.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, and I can't wait to hear from you ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith fills the others in on his plan: get Shiro to stay! However, tensions show themselves and Keith struggles with his place as a leader and within the group. Shiro gets to spend some time on the Castleship, but is suddenly drawn into a flashback of his time with the Galra - a particular Commander the centre of his trauma. The others do their best to help him, and Lance is tasked with trying to bring Shiro back to a better place until Keith arrives. There's some sexual tension building, and things hit another questionable point between Keith and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I wrote all this today?  
> Also hello! Here we have another chapter (finally!). Thank you all for the comments and kudos - I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As a note: I've been researching what flashbacks are like for PTSD sufferers and been doing as much reading as I can to try and get this right, and remaining sensitive. If there's any suggestions, please let me know. I've been trawling forums and articles to get an idea, but appreciate it is such an intimate and distressing subject. There's the implication of Shiro's rape.
> 
> Pretty much I needed some wholesome supportive things happening in my life right now, hence the update to this. Also there's some kinda flirty Shance because I don't mind the pairing at all. This might be a bit of a thing. Also Lance is bi, because bisexual Lance!!!  
> Please enjoy, my lovelies!

Between counting his blessings someone friendly found, him through to imagining Shiro tear his armour off in a heated passion, and then needing to deal with the consequences of his thoughts; Keith had barely slept at all. He needed to talk to Allura, then the others. He pulled himself from the bed and dressed back in the body suit and armour, before leaving the room quietly.

 

He knocked on Allura's door, that opened after a few minutes. She poked her head around the frame groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “K-Keith? Good morning,” she tried to stifle her yawn as she motioned him inside, “what can I help you with? It's very early.” She settled on the bed, and Keith remained a respectful distance from her. “I need to ask you something, about Shiro. I want to...” he stared at his feet, and willed the courage to ask, “I want to bring him with us. I don't think it's safe here for him – it's not a good place, he needs to be with us. I know him, he-”

“Keith, I know he means a lot to you. The way you speak of him shows your deep reverence.” She offered him a radiant smile, which quickly lowered as she continued. “I have to say I agree with you as well. I do not know if it is due to my upbringing, or the Galra that is here, but,” she chewed her lip thoughtfully, “what he has been through, and the 'work' he seems to do is unsavoury.”

“I'm feeling like there's a lot he's not saying – I think it's been rough on him and he needs to be somewhere safe, and well, we have Voltron, we can protect him. Allura, he's got a massive bounty.”

“Yes, but there's one thing that makes me wary, Keith,” she gave him a serious look, “Shiro needs to make the decision himself. We can make him comfortable, but we cannot force him either. As I said, his work is unsavoury, but at the same time I do not know what he has been through, and perhaps this was the safest for him. I'm sorry, I must sound so terrible right now.”

“No, Allura. There's a lot we don't know. But he,” Keith didn't want to make it sound like a good thing, but it might help him get her a little more on his side, “he's been with the Galra and has contacts – a few it seems – it might be we can end this war sooner if we can get him to stay.” He gave her a pleading look and she rested her face in her hands. “As I said, we will make him as comfortable as we possibly can, make him feel safe, but you _have_ to leave it for him to decide. Please, promise me,” she gave him an equally pleading look, and Keith nodded in agreement. She was right, he shouldn't push his luck.

 

“We'll take him to the ship, and Coran and I will keep him occupied while you tell the others. How does that sound?”

“That sounds good. I'll go wake them.”

“Keith,” he turned to catch her steady gaze, “I'm happy you're safe. We were all worried about you. Hunk managed to locate you, and we came here as quickly as we could. You are valid, you're important.” He nodded slowly, offering her a small smile. “I'll wake the others. Can you get Coran to wake up Lance?”

“Certainly.”

“Oh, I've been told by Gladys that uh, we can't let Shiro know we have Sendak on board.” He swallowed when her gaze hardened. “What do you mean?”

“I don't know for certain, but Gladys warned me to not let Shiro and Sendak meet.”

“You know we can't hide it forever. He will find out.”

“Not if we're careful.” With that, Keith left.

 

-

 

“Katie?” Shiro rubbed his eyes as he watched her wander down the ramp, yawning. She blinked and tried to hide herself, until her sleep-deprived mind caught up. “Uh, hi, Shiro. Lovely weather this morning, right?”

“Katie, what were you doing on my ship?” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head; it felt like someone had smacked the butt of a gun against it. She came down the ramp and moved up to him, letting out a long sigh. “I uh, wanted to say thanks and...I saw it, and just wanted to take a look; see if there was anything I could do to make it run better. I'm sorry, I should have asked,” she glared at her feet, “but I meant it in good faith, and I get you'll be angry and all, but I managed to streamline a few things for you.” She offered him a massive grin and Shiro couldn't stay angry. She looked too much like Matt, and she was just a kid, a nosy kid admittedly, but a kid nonetheless.

 

“Alright, indulge me.”

“Yes!” She took his hand and ran, where she got the energy from he had no idea, as he was dragged up the ramp. She hopped over the piles of stuff on the floor. “I don't feel bad that I live in a shit-tip either.”

“Katie, language.”

“I can _swear_ , I'm not a kid!”

“Really? You look twelve-”

“I'm _sixteen!_ ” Shiro stifled back a laugh – she didn't sound it, or look it. “So who did you get the short-ass genes from?”

“I will shut down your god-damn ship!” She stuck her tongue out, but motioned him over as she opened up her laptop.

 

“Is that from Earth?”

“Yeah, but I modified it with Altean technology. It was all pretty simple to be honest, well, _charging_ it was a problem at first, but I have a terminal so it's fine.”

“You really are like your dad and brother.” He turned on his displays, glancing over at her. She gave him a sad smile, before turning to her laptop. “Okay, so your navigation system was a bit off-”

“Oh don't get me started on what's wrong with this shit-heap.”

“Language, _Lieutenant Shirogane._ ”

“Anyway, navigation?”

“Yeah so I fixed that up a bit. I upgraded it too, annnnd, I fixed your transponder – it seemed a bit glitchy.”

“I didn't even know I _had_ one.”

“How do you _not_?” She gave him an incredulous look, and Shiro chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Your data encryption was terrible as well-”

“What did you go through?” He sounded angry.

“Nothing. All I did was see if I could hack in, and I easily could. So, I've given that a massive upgrade.”

“But you can still hack my ship?”

“Well I already have, and I don't want to pry through your stuff. I've already seen that,” she motioned behind her, “and I thought you were _neat_!”

“Katie, never do that again.” She sat up, averting her eyes from his hard stare. “I-I'm sorry, I promise I didn't-”

“It's not the point, it's my privacy. I,” he rubbed his face, “I'm only just getting that back.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Just promise me, please.” She placed her laptop down and pulled his hand into hers, “I promise I won't do it again. But here,” she handed him a hand-written list of numbers and words. “Change those, and then I won't know how to get in. I was gonna give them to you anyway. I also fixed the light, the blinking one.” She pushed herself from the chair and made to leave.

 

“Thank you. Sorry, I'm just hungover.”

“Yeah, I saw you last night hanging off of Keith.”

“Did you?”

“You looked wrecked. Keith was walking you back. You weren't, uh, wearing much. Did you lose your clothes?” Shiro studied her for a moment and shook his head. “That's what I wear for one of my jobs.”

“Do I want to know what you do?”

“Probably not.”

“Then I'll leave that with you.” She moved to leave again, and Shiro called her back. “Where're you going? I need you here in case my ship has a tech problem. Let's see how she flies.” Katie's eyes lit up and she stumbled back over. “Lemme patch us in to the castle and shuttle, 'kay?”

 

-

 

Keith was a mix of jealous and annoyed at Pidge; jealous because she got to ride with Shiro, and annoyed because she'd spent the night in his ship messing about with it. Sure it was great she fixed some of his stuff, but that was besides the point, he didn't want any of them to push Shiro away after what he'd been through. He motioned her over, and together with Hunk, they moved through the hangar towards Lance and Coran.

 

Shiro watched the two men hug Keith. He glanced to Allura, who offered a smile to him. “He's been very missed.”

“I can see. It's nice to see he's made friends,” he felt a sense of pride well up in chest. He'd changed, and it seemed to be for the better. His lips curled as the brown haired man wagged his finger at Keith for being an idiot and making them worry, before glancing at Shiro. He watched his eyes widen and stepped back a little as he jogged over to him.

 

“You're Shiro – Lieutenant Shirogane? I...you were _legendary_ at the Garrison! I can't believe it, I saw you, from a distance usually, but wow, to be in the presence of a legend!” Lance whirled around to Keith, “Shiro saved your ass! _The_ Shiro! Jeez, this is better then the hot woman I was imagining!” Keith audibly groaned and rolled his eyes, but Lance ignored him, he could dream, right? As he looked back up at Shiro – the man who was a hero in his eyes – he could see why Keith was totally enamoured with him. He seemed bigger then he remembered, like he could just sling you over his shoulder without much effort. “My name's Lance, by the way. I'm the teams resident sharp shooter, Paladin of the Red Lion,” he placed his hands on his hips and shot Shiro a patented smirk, “I was also the Garrison's top fighter pilot, that's probably why Keith left-”

 

“You left? What happened?” Shiro turned his attention to Keith, who looked ready to break Lance's legs as he stalked over, pulling Lance around by the shoulder. “We'll be speaking in a moment, go with Pidge and Hunk to the lounge.”

“Why?”

“Emergency Paladin meeting, Allura's already been briefed.” Shiro watched Lance pull away sharply, casting Keith a look as he pouted and huffed, before sauntering away. Shiro wouldn't admit it, but he had a _damn_ fine ass. He swiftly brought his gaze back to Keith, who thankfully hadn't noticed. “So, you wanna fill me in?”

“Look, after they reported you dead, it all piled on top of me and I lashed out.”

“What did you do?”

“Iverson can't see out of one eye now. I got thrown out.” Shiro sucked in a breath and took Keith by the shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. “I thought you'd got better, you were past that?”

“Look, James was still being a prick, and I just...I fell apart, okay? They blamed you, like I said, and there was all this pressure – I could tell they were lying.” Shiro let Keith push his face into his chest, and he gave him a hug.

 

“I feel I ruined your life, Keith.” Shiro muttered quietly.

“You didn't. I'd have fucked it up myself eventually. At least I'm here now, and you're alive. Guess I was right, huh?” He looked up into Shiro's eyes, just wanting to bring his head down and kiss him so deeply to soothe the ache in his chest. He'd always worried that he was chasing ghosts, like Adam had said, but like Pidge, he'd kept adamant. “You should probably go have your meeting, huh? I shouldn't be keeping the Black Paladin away from his comrades any longer.” Keith felt him pull back slowly, placing a hand on his hip. “I'm proud of you, Keith, you really have grown.”

“I still could be better – there's a lot I struggle with and I,” he licked his lips, “well, I guess I may still need a mentor, maybe you can stick around, give me some lessons on how to lead?” He gave Shiro a hopeful look.

 

Shiro swallowed to moisten his dry throat. “This is your team, Keith, and I won't intrude on that. I believe in you; you've got this. Having said that, I can always give you some pointers, but you need to learn by trial and error as well – it's how I did.” He gave him a smirk. “Besides, I've not been around people for a long time, I'll probably put my foot in my mouth, you know?”

“Yeah, anyway, I should probably go. Coran and Allura are gonna show you around a bit, okay?”

“There you go, you're putting the team first.” Shiro waved as he jogged away, letting his face drop. He couldn't stay here, so much as he wanted to. If anything happened; if Sendak appeared, he couldn't let Keith see him break. They'd get too close to the Empire; to Zarkon and the witch, and he just couldn't do it. Maybe once the war ended, he'd invite Keith with him, but for now he was content searching for Matt and Sam and fucking up the Empire in his own way.

 

The biggest thing was Keith though. He really had caused him too much grief; stolen time from him and now that was clear because he wanted him back around to mentor him. Then on his part was all the awkward boners and just, what happened last night. He recalled it all, how he'd just ground himself against him. He needed to be in a better place; he needed to work through all the trauma before he could ascertain what he actually felt. Yeah, time had passed, and yeah, he would happily fuck him into a mattress just to see how pretty he looked as Shiro brought him to orgasm, but with his current record of one-time fucking and vanishing into the abyss, Keith deserved so much better then that, so much better then him like he was now.

 

“Shiro, was it?” Shiro glanced up as Allura and the other Altean walked over. He gave a small bow to him, before placing his hands on his hips, “I'm Coran, and welcome to the Castle of Lions! I hope you're ready for a tour!” He offered Shiro finger guns. _This guy is batshit insane._

 

-

 

“God, Keith, why're you being so _pushy_? Is it because the love of your life's on board?”

“He's not the love of my life, okay? He's just been there for me when everything was shit! I owe it to him for making me into a better person!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance waved his hand dismissively, offering a grin, “but you still pine for him.” He struck a theatrical pose and rested upon one knee, as Pidge leapt on the sofa. Keith groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“I'll travel to the ends of the universe to find you!” Lance put on a gruffer voice, offering a toothy grin to Pidge.

“I don't sound like that-”

“Keith! You saved me,” Pidge's impression of Shiro was...shockingly bad, except the hand on the shoulder thing. That was about right.

“Shiro.”

“Keith,” he watched Pidge and Lance lean in closer, “please, be my boyfriend-”

“Okay, no, no that's not how it'd go!” Keith finally interjected as he broke them apart, the two smirking up at him. “So, great leader, how would it go?” Pidge kicked pack to the sofa, rubbing her eyes.

 

“First of all, Shiro's no damsel that needs saving. Secondly,” Keith folded his arms across his chest, “it's not...he wouldn't _need_ to ask-”

“I _fucking knew it_.”

“No, Lance, this is hypothetical!”

“Look, it's okay, Keith. We all know how you say his name, and give a weird longing look like he's your soldier lover who's away at war, and you're one of those wives who stands on the side of a cliff watching the sea until he comes home. We all see how passionate you get about him, how you've been looking for him on every planet we've been too. We get it, he means a lot to you, and we wanna help you. If anything, at least if you fuck it'll get that sour look off your face.” Lance patted his shoulder knowingly. “I mean, he looks delicious, did you see the way the fabric-”

“No, no I did not!”

“Uh, I _saw_ where your eyes were looking,” Pidge shifted her glasses, “nothing escapes me, Keith.”

 

“Guys, as much as winding Keith up is totally hilarious, what did you need to catch us about?”

“Finally! Thank you, Hunk.” Keith offered him a smile, completely exasperated by Lance and Pidge. “Right, so I need you guys to listen close; I've spoken to Allura, and she's all for it, but I want to try and convince Shiro to come with us. He can help – he's been in space for a while and has contacts, knows people. It'll be good for him, safer too.”

“What do you mean by 'safer'? Is Shiro in trouble?” Pidge sat up straighter, face serious as she studied Keith. “Okay, so when he found me and towed Black, he was itching to get on the move, kept saying it's not safe. He seems to be tied up in some weird things as well – stuff that has him breaking into Galra facilities and ships.”

“So he really is an ally?” Pidge leaned forward.

“Yeah – he says he's a mercenary, and we all know what that entails.” He watched the others nod slowly; even Lance had nothing to say, thankfully.

 

“Then there's his other job, the one on the moon with Gladys-”

“Is she hot?”

“No, he's not, Lance,” Lance gave him a puzzled look, “imagine Sendak but in drag.”

“Oh...my god no.”

“That's another thing – we can't let him know he's on board. Gladys said it won't be good for him to know.”

“Why? I mean, he's a fluffy and grumpy bastard sure, and tried to kill us all, but what's he got to do with Shiro? Shouldn't we tell him so he can see we caught someone of worth?” Lance cocked his head to the side and Keith shook his head. “I don't know the details, because...” Keith bit his lip, “he was with them – the Galra – for a year. My only guess is that something _bad_ happened.”

“Define 'bad',” Lance's tone was cautious and Keith cast him a dark look, “well if you were captured by aliens and had a metal arm, what do you think?” The memory of Shiro glaring down at him played in the front of his mind; he didn't want to know either what they'd done to him, his imagination already had plenty of terrible ideas that he never wanted confirmed.

 

“Keith, have you asked Shiro if he actually wants to? I mean,” Hunk toyed with his jacket as he settled down, “trying to convince him feels wrong, like we're trying to trick him?”

“Hunk's got a point,” Pidge gave Hunk a small nod, “he wasn't happy I invaded his privacy when I fixed up his ship-”

“Yeah, you shouldn't have done that, at all. Why didn't you ask?”

“Look, when he said he was looking for my dad and brother...what did you _think_ I'd do? You know I'm worried to death about them!” Pidge got to her feet, giving Keith a look of defiance. “Just like you, I've been doing my _own_ digging, and I'm not gonna let you apply double standards to this situation just because we found Shiro. Like you, I have my own reasons staying here.”

“Pidge, it's not the same-”

“No, but it's similar enough. I want to hang out with Shiro, ask him stuff, and I'd love him to stay, but I'm not gonna force him to either just so you can pine after him from afar. I'm gonna find him, and see if there's anything he _genuinely_ wants done to his ship. I'm gonna show him Green, and see if he wants me to try and give it cloaking as well. By the way,” she motioned to her laptop, “I got a copy of his transponder signature, and gave him the Castle of Lion's one so we can always find each other. I thought you'd be happy with that.” She grabbed her laptop and stalked out of the lounge.

 

Keith snorted, pacing around the room. He didn't need this, he couldn't deal with her outbursts. This is why he needed Shiro – he hadn't seen the full picture. Alright, they could work together, but it was everything else. Keith didn't have the patience, he didn't have the skill. He wasn't a leader at all.

 

“Come sit down,” Lance patted the seat and Keith vaulted over the sofa. “Your pacing is only gonna make you more riled up,” Lance flopped back, arms behind his head. “Look, for all the teasing, we'll do our best to help you out. Pidge's shit with people, and even worse when she's tired since the filter just whoooshes away. Give her an hour, or maybe a varga, and she'll be back to her normal science-speaking self.” Keith would laugh if he could, but what she said cut deeper then she likely realised. He didn't _want_ to trick Shiro or anything like that, he just needed him; he missed him. He still felt alienated here. “Thanks, Lance,” Keith mustered a tiny smile. This was the side of Lance he could tolerate a lot more.

 

“Is this another bonding moment I sense?” Hunk flopped between them, dragging them both into his strong arms for a hug. “Okay, okay this is enough bonding.”

“Aww, is our leader all bonded out?”

“Lance!” Keith admonished, pulling out of the embrace but feeling a tiny bit better. “Right, so what're you both gonna do to help?” He watched Lance rise from the sofa, one hand on his cocked hip while placed two fingers against his cheek in dramatic thought. “Well, since we _all_ know that I'm the most charismatic of the lot of us, no offence, Hunk.”

“None taken.”

“I will take on the most difficult of tasks. My mission, charm Shiro into staying. I'll have to use all my lover-boy powers.”

“No, no please don't use those, you'll scare him off.” Keith rubbed his brow, feeling a headache brewing.

“Gonna have to agree with Keith, you just get us into trouble when you try and charm anyone. Remember the mermaids and that girl with Rolo?”

“ _Of_ _course I remember the mermaids, and Nyma_.”

“Seriously, don't seduce him,” Keith gave Lance a steady look, then realised what he'd said as Lance's mouth became the toothiest grin he'd ever seen on him. “Who said anything about seducing him? I mean,” Lance gestured at himself, “I am incredibly gorgeous, and I wouldn't say no-”

“Lance, just don't. That's an order,” Keith found himself growling. He pulled back, shaking his head. “I'm just tired, stressed out. Sorry,” he watched Lance give him a small nod, ignoring the satisfied look on his face. “I know you like him, I won't try anything, Paladin's honour.”

 

“Anyway,” Hunk coughed, moving the conversation along, “I'll probably see if he needs anything fixing, but I plan on doing some cooking too. Is there anything he likes? Food is a good one.”

“He really likes mac and cheese.”

“Does he not have any taste buds?” Hunk looked like he'd been deeply offended, and Keith couldn't hold back the grin, “it's what I know. I don't think he eats properly.”

“Right! I best get to the kitchen then to cook up a storm.” The three looked around as the door opened, and Coran wandered in, Shiro and Allura in tow.

 

“And this is the lounge, where after training, the Paladins like to hang out, as they say. Ah, and here we have some now – in their natural habitat.” Coran motioned to the three, who blinked between him and then Shiro. “Hey,” he offered awkwardly, before having a quick look around. “Where's Katie?”

“She left a while ago, looking for you actually,” Hunk rose from the sofa and came to a stop in front of Shiro. “I'm gonna make breakfast later, but while you're here, is there anything wrong with your ship? I've got some engineering experience, and can take a look at her.” Shiro studied him for a moment and nodded slowly, “it's difficult, but only if you have time. I did just get her serviced-”

“Well lemme take a look just in case. Fresh set of eyes, you know.” Hunk patted his hand on his shoulder, and guided Shiro towards the door. He looked back at the others, casting Keith a nervous look. He wasn't used to all the fuss – was it just because he shown basic human decency?

 

-

 

It turned out Hunk was right about the whole fresh set of eyes thing. There was a fault forming in the fuel line, as well as a few other issues. “What do I owe you for this?” Shiro perched on a storage box, cleaning one of his blasters. He had a weird attachment to this one, because it was the first one he'd ever stolen. It was his first mission – basic assassination. Thald had come along with him to supervise, although he still found he had to use his arm to take down his target – this asshole of a Commander he'd met once. It was satisfying; watching the life drain out of him. Especially after...

 

“Hey, Shiro, are you okay?” He blinked, looking up to see Hunk stood below him, wrench in hand with a concerned look on his face. “Y-Yeah, just memories and everything.” He waved it off and started putting it back together. “You seem to be pretty handy with a gun, huh? My bayard turns into this massive gun...cannon thing.”

“That sounds pretty cool, can you show me?”

“Yeah, hang on,” he placed the wrench down in the toolbox and a white and yellow thing appeared in his hand. “How did you?”

“Oh, it's weird Altean space magic. Trust me, the first time it vanished I thought I'd lost it, or the space mice had taken it. Oh yeah, did you meet the space mice? So cute.”

“Uh yeah, Allura introduced me. They're cute, yeah.”

“They helped us fix up the castle when we were on Arus. It was this planet with little tiny people. Oh man, you should have seen Keith, he tried to challenge their strongest warrior, this little guy about two feet tall. He had a sword.”

“So, how did you guys get to space?”

“It's a weird story, and kinda scary to be honest. I'm still not sure about all this,” he motioned around him, but stuff's happened, and I've found a reason to keep going. I miss home, sure, but I've met some amazing people out here.” Hunk gave him a large, genuine smile, as the bayard transformed.

 

“ _Champion.” Zarkon rumbled darkly as he levelled the sword under his throat. “You think you can escape us? Abandon all hope, because no one is coming for you.” Shiro glared defiantly at the sword, until a clawed hand gripped his scalp, digging sharp points into his skull to the point he could feel the blood._

 

“ _Shall I punish him for such insubordination?”_

“ _Yes, perhaps remind Champion who he belongs to.” Shiro felt the fear and rage bubble in his chest, but it quickly dissipated when his body was lifted with ease in metal claws. He wanted to struggle, but he couldn't as the grip tightened to the point he wasn't sure if the Commander was going to crush him to death. He was thrown to the ground, a boot striking him between the shoulder blades. Shiro cried out in pain, which was quickly stopped again as Zarkon pressed his face into the floor with his own boot. “You are our property. Never forget that.” Shiro growled out, wincing again at the pain from the pressure. “Don't you dare growl at the Emperor, you insolent beast!” He felt the boot drive itself further between the shoulder blades, the points tearing into the fabric._

 

“ _Commander Sendak, do with him as you please.”_

“ _Oh, trust me, Emperor, he will rue the day he disrespected you.” Shiro grunted as he was kicked over to his back. He gave Sendak a murderous look as the Commander grabbed his ankle, the golden eye looking down at him in disdain. “I look forward to watching you bleed and scream for me.” Shiro wanted to respond that he looked forward to turning him into a fucking fur rug, but it was pointless. Sendak owned him in every way imaginable, and when they were alone, that was even more apparent. Sendak laughed above him, understanding what his silence implied. Shiro watched the sword disappear back into a black and white object, before it vanished._

 

Hunk very gently eased the blaster out of Shiro's hands and gave him some space. He wasn't sure what to do. “S-Shiro, hey buddy, buddy it's okay. You don't need to look so scared, we're on the Castle of Lions, an Altean space ship. You brought Katie up here earlier, remember? My name's Hunk.” Shiro cast him a wide-eyed stare, but he didn't look like he was really 'here'. He had one hand rubbing his head as the other was awkwardly touching along his spine as he sat there, breathing heavily. “Shiro?”

 

All Shiro could see was the throne room, the purple lighting. Sendak's laughter rattled around in his head until it was all he could hear. He could feel the claws dig hard into his skin, piercing the flesh. There was pain; he could feel the warmth of the blood. He could feel his body physically heat up, and Shiro needed to get away. His nails ached from all the scrabbling over the cold metal floors; cracked and filthy. Blood. He could smell that. It was his blood. The claws, they ripped and tore red lines across his back. It hurt, it stung as the air attacked his naked rear and spine like a hundred icy blades. Sendak's low purr rumbled against his ear and he could feel the warmth. It scared and it soothed him. Thick fur engulfed him and he could feel his temperature rise further to the point he wanted to shed his skin. Then the hot press against his naked ass brought him back, and he choked out a sob as it pushed itself in. Sendak purred above him, and he could hear him. _“It'll be over soon enough, then we can enjoy the warmth together again.”_

 

“Let me enjoy the warmth with you, Commander.”

Hunk wasn't sure what Shiro meant by that, but he wasn't addressing him. He'd put the bayard away and was just hovering by Shiro until he came out of the trance. He honestly had no idea what he could do, except be here when Shiro came out of it. He picked up the small communicator and sent Keith a message – he should probably know about this.

 

-

 

Keith glanced at the message and bit his lip, before turning his attention back to the disgrace of a Commander in front of him. He wasn't forthcoming in the slightest with information, and had refused to eat anything until Hunk...somehow managed to get him to eat something, but he had questions, and he wasn't sure how exactly this was going to play out. “What do you know about 'Champion'?”

 

Sendak actually looked at him, his fur much shaggier and matted now because he was _adamant_ Zarkon was coming from him, even though he really wasn't. “It is a term granted to the Champion of the arena.”

“So what happened there?”

“Fights.”

“What kind?”

“Sword fights.” He was being difficult on purpose, and they both knew it. Keith leaned back, trying to feign as much confidence as he could. “I met an arena Champion today. You must know him.”

“I have known many Champions of over the deca-phoebs.”

“What about one with a bounty?” Keith narrowed his eyes when Sendak's ears twitched and he very slightly tilted his head. He would usually keep a statue-like stillness, and these movements made Keith wonder.

 

“What do you know about him? You're obvious, Sendak. What was he? Your gladiator?” Keith had to hold himself together. He didn't know what he wanted Sendak to say at this point; but he needed him to say something. Sendak studied him for a long time before closing his eye and turning away. “Nothing to say?” Keith goaded. Sendak's ears flicked, but he remained silent. Keith glared at his back and rose, “the Emperor won't come for you – he doesn't care. You failed him, right? You're as good as dead to him.” Keith went to move from the room, glancing back one last time. He turned, Sendak stood watching him within the cell. “You are no Black Paladin.” Keith swore, pushing himself from the room. If he could, he'd gut him.

 

-

 

Pidge and Hunk managed to ease Shiro onto his bunk between them. He was holding himself tightly, staring at the ground as he dragged his nails over his skin. Lance and Allura cautiously stepped on to the ship, and Lance very carefully moved forward as she and Hunk backed away.

 

Pidge had come back from a short nap to find Hunk trying to calm Shiro down. The problem was that Hunk was really nervous and flustered, which wasn't his fault. Pidge got him to contact the others, bar Keith since he'd messaged him, to come along while she tried to bring him back through gentle coaxing. She'd asked him what he could see, and slowly he started to describe the hangar much to her relief. It worried her though as to what her brother and dad could be like now, because if Shiro was like this, so unfairly broken, would they be the same? It hurt to see him like this, and imagining. No, no she had to be strong. Everything would be okay; Shiro would be okay.

 

Lance motioned the others to leave as he sat next to Shiro on the bunk. He'd never dealt with something this heavy, but out of them all, he was the best equipped it seemed. Time to work his 'charm', he supposed. “How're you feeling, Shiro?”

“Not great.”

“Is there anything you want me to do?” He watched Shiro look at him and motioned to the front of the ship. “Do you want to leave?”

“No, the radio. It...helps.”

“Okay, do you have a favourite station?”

“It's already set.”

“So, what type of music is it?”

“Uh, it's some alien music. It just reminds me a bit of Earth stuff, from the late twentieth century.”

“Oh man you listen to that too? I love some of the classics. Have you heard of Shakira? Oh god then you have Descemer Bueno.”

“I don't really remember names of bands, but just, I don't know? It's just varied, not just stations that play just set genres.” Shiro fiddled with his hands and glanced over at Lance as he rose.

 

“I'm gonna go turn it on then. You wanna stay there and get comfy, or come with me?”

“I realised you don't know what's what.”

“Yeah, I don't want to accidentally blow a hole in the side of the ship. Man, Coran'd kill me.” He heard a tiny hum of amusement, which was better then nothing, as he leaned in. “Okay, Shiro, I got no idea how to use any of this. You wanna show me?”

“Sure,” He felt Shiro's shoulder brush against his as he leaned over, flicking a switch, then turned on the display.

 

The cockpit was filled with music, and Shiro hummed to himself, seemingly pleased. He clicked his fingers in time to a beat that Lance didn't know and he chuckled when Shiro started to whisper along to the words. “You should hear Keith sing in the Black Lion. He makes up little songs!”

“Ahh, he used to do that. Don't tease him though, kay?”

“I can't promise that, he's too easy to wind up.”

“I've noticed,” the look was more suggestive then Lance was expecting from him, and he found himself swallowing at how Shiro, _Lieutenant Shirogane,_ ace pilot, this hard-ass amazing guy could also cast such looks.

 

Apparently, Shiro had noticed his stare. “Lance, was it?”

“Y-Yeah, you surprised me.”

“How? I didn't say much.”

“Ahh, your look. It was just suggestive and it's like, breaking these ideas I had of you. It's not bad, just surprising,” Lance was able to keep Shiro placid enough thanks to his openness, or so he hoped. “I've been good at doing that – breaking perceptions people have of me. Sometimes not for the best.” Lance could sense the change in tone, it wandering back down a darker route.

 

“So how do you dance to this?” Lance firmly pulled Shiro up by his wrist and cast him a wide grin, hoping he could keep him out of the dark thoughts. He needed to go to space hospital, if one existed, because this was more then an anxiety or panic attack like Hunk had described to him. Lance blinked when he found Shiro very much in his personal space, and what was worse, was that he was behind him. Lance couldn't feel his dick, so it wasn't _that_ close, but enough to _know_ he was behind you. Imposing, but in a way that was scary but not. He felt, and allowed, Shiro to move his hip and pushed his leg very slightly out to the side, before Shiro leaned in, his breath hot in Lance's ear. “So long as you can move your hips, you'll do fine.”

 

“Hey, you know who you should teach this to? Keith. Yeah, teach Keith, because he's got the dancing skill of a piece of driftwood. I bet he can't even grind his hips properly. He's stiff, you know?”

“I noticed last night,” Shiro leaned back against the back of the pilots seat, cocking his head to one side, “and what about you? Are you pretty stiff as well?” If Lance's soul could leave his body, it would have left when Shiro had his hand on his hip. _His flirt game was fucking strong._ Unless this was just unintentional innuendo. Lance would see what he was up against; but he wouldn't lose, he'd yet to meet anyone who could best him. “Well that depends,” he put his hands on his hips, giving Shiro a devilish smirk, “I like to think I'm a pretty flexible guy, so I need to keep myself loose, you know?”

“Oh, I understand what you mean. It can be a bit hard at times, yeah?”

“Mhmm, but so long as you've got a good partner by your side, they can help you work through that hardness.”

“They can,” Shiro moved towards him, knocking his hip lightly against Lance's, “but sometimes it's good when you're both having such a hard dayand work through it together.” Lance caught his eyes and the smirk.

 

“Fuc _k me,_ ” Lance breathed, and Shiro gave him a hearty laugh. “That's two of you now.”

“Two what?” Shiro turned and offered Keith a grin. He watched Lance quickly move towards Keith and wave a hand back to Shiro. “He's in your hands, Keith!” The voice pitched just a _bit_ too high. Keith moved towards Shiro with purpose, gazing up at him.

 

“So last night-”

“It's fine.”

“What happened here? You went...Hunk said you weren't all here.” He watched Shiro turn his gaze away, and Keith took both his hands in his. “You don't need to tell me stuff about what happened, but we're here for you, Shiro. I'm here for you,” Shiro let him hug him tight, but didn't feel he could return it. “Keith, I can't burden you all with me, like this. You're just kids, I need...proper help.”

“Maybe we can help you find it?”

“I can't let you do that. It's my life – you've got a war to end as well.” Shiro ruffled his hair affectionately. “I want to stay, but I just don't want to hurt you – any of you.”

“Please. I...I'm going to sound selfish, I think, but I need you, there's stuff I can't...I can't process and the others don't know me like you do; Shiro, I'm near breaking point and I'm _scared_.” Shiro's grip on him tightened and without warning, he scooped Keith up in his arms.

 

“I want to help you, I really do, but I'm gonna have to do it from afar. I can't...deal with huge amounts of people any more, and I need a lot of space these days. Thing's happened, I had no control and I can't...I don't want to give anyone that power over me again. Being here, with you guys, I'd feel on the back-foot and I...I can't do that again. You've all been chosen by some god or thing or fate to pilot these stupid-looking cats, and honestly, I'm a little jealous. But this is _your destiny_ , not mine. I'm just a merc with a drink problem and unresolved issues looking for some money and a good time, in-between sniping Galra between the eyes and wearing some ridiculous fucking booty shorts.”

“Your pep talks have really gone downhill.”

“They're more realistic, I think.” Shiro placed him down on the bunk and settled next to him.

 

Keith knew they were stealing glances at each other, and between them it was fucking _awkward_. Eventually, he managed to 'knock' his hand into Shiro's. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, can you sit back?”

“Sure.” Shiro did as instructed, and Keith moved slowly, pushing him down into the blanket. Shiro cocked an eyebrow as Keith sat over his hips, head tilted as he looked down at Shiro. “Your friends are outs _ide_.” Shiro's voice pitched higher as Keith grabbed his hips, grinding himself down. Shiro blinked, mouth agape at Keith's smirk.

“I think I know exactly how to use my hips,” he leaned down, planting both hands either side of Shiro's head as he ground down against him again. Keith could _feel_ Shiro, and it felt good being able to wind him up now. “If you want to see how flexible I am, ask, and I might show you.” He whispered, lips ghosting Shiro's.

 

Keith was pinned into the sheets, Shiro running a hand under Keith's thigh, he hooked them around Shiro's waist and pulled him down for a messy kiss. He moaned, dragging his hands down Shiro's sides as he pushed a hand through his hair. “Fucking _hell_ , Keith.”

“Shiro,” he nipped at his lips and let the kiss pull apart, “please.”

 

“So guys I hate to interrupt but- _holy shit I am so sorry I thought you'd be talking._ ” Lance bolted back out of the ship as the two glared daggers at him. Keith groaned as Shiro pulled away, quickly straightening himself out. He pulled Keith from the bunk and fixed the armour. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-”

“Look, I think it's clear we both _want to_. Maybe if I come visit you somewhere, we can spend some time together...see where it takes us.” Keith was attempting to reel off _anything_ from the awful romances that Hunk and Lance would make them sit through. Him and Pidge usually sat there making vomit-noises, since neither cared for romance. “I don't know. I'm not good to be around Keith, really. You're better off forgetting this, I'm not, I shouldn't-”

“Shiro, please, _stay._ ”

“Keith, I can't. Please, don't pressure me. I get flashbacks, moments where I'm not myself. Moments when I want to _hurt_ people I care about. I can't do that to you, the others.”

“Let me help you, please.”

“I can't let you in – not now, not yet. I need to get better.” Shiro moved to the pilots seat and settled down. “You need to leave. I gave my details to Coran and Allura, I'll be able to track you and you guys can find me, but just...I need to go, I've got things I need to do; my jobs. Understand that, please.”

 

Keith pushed himself away from the bunk and watched Shiro through painful eyes. He was pushing away, why? After they'd found each other he...didn't want to be around them. Keith didn't understand, he wanted, needed him. “Shiro-”

“Keith, just go!”

 

-

 

Gladys stood behind the bar and poured Shiro a drink. “You're back earlier then I thought, sweetie.”

“I had another attack up there. The bayards. I thought of Zarkon. _Him_.”

“Oh honey, should you really be drinking again?”

“I want to forget, Gladys. I don't want to remember him; what he did, what I allowed.”

“Shiro,” he looked when Gladys's hand cupped his face, “you didn't know he was using you, manipulating you. You weren't in a good place to begin with, and he took advantage of your good nature.”

“I can't believe I thought I _loved_ him back.”

“It's not been long, sweetie, you're healing.” Shiro nodded, wiping at his eyes.

 

“Has the Castle of Lions left orbit?”

“Yeah, they did a while ago.”

“Keith and I...twice...we almost.” Shiro's voice cracked.

“Oh honey, don't cry, it's all okay.”

“He was trying to push me to stay. I can't, I can't yet.” His voice was breaking as every word felt painful as it left his lips. Lips that tasted of Keith.

“Don't force yourself. Let's try and get you in a better place, and hopefully your little friend can get there too. I sense a lot of worry in him, a lot of fear.”

“I want to be there for him, but scared I'd take on too much.”

“Just do what you can. We're all allies, as you said, and so we'll try and help them out as much as possible.” Gladys raised a beefy arm and clenched his fist, offering Shiro a wide grin. He snorted, picking up the drink and downing it in one.

 

“Have you heard anything about that Galra who helped me escape?”

“No, sadly whoever they are, they seem to have vanished into thin air. Why'd you ask, honey?”

“I've been thinking about it a bit more. I want to find him, talk to him. I think,” Shiro paused as he toyed with the empty glass, “it might help me. He done a lot of stuff to my body, so maybe...maybe he knows some medical things?”

“Hmm,” Gladys drummed his claws against the counter, “let me have a chat with Thald.”

“What's Thald going to know?” Shiro looked up, frowning at Gladys and his wide smirk, “what do _you_ know?”

“Oh, _nothing_. Thald knows a lot more than I.”

“Oh don't give me that bullshit, you've got your claws stuck in far too many pies.”

“Well, I was a commander, and you end up gaining contacts all over the universe!” He gave a hearty laugh and took the glass from Shiro's hands. “Are you planning to work tonight? You can take it off if you want.”

“Security, if that's okay.”

“You know it is.” Shiro gave him a curt nod and pushed himself up.

 

“Oh, before you go,” Gladys motioned for him to sit again, “I know things are hard with your friend, but promise me you're not going to neglect them. It's good for you, being around your own kind again. It might be hard now, but over time, I promise you it will get easier.” He stroked the side of Shiro's face and he offered a weak smile. “I'm gonna go take a nap. I feel exhausted.”

“Sleep well, darling.” Shiro offered a lazy wave as he left the room.

 

As he got back to his ship, he wrapped himself up in the blanket from the bed. He turned on the radio again and changed the lights to something more ambient. He could smell Keith still on them, and buried himself within them. He scent was soothing, and Shiro felt himself stir. He groaned, flicking his semi. “No. Let's not make this weird.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what a ride.   
> as said, I hope the flashback scenario isn't terrible, but I played on senses over sight (well tried), because I read other senses play a big part.
> 
> Hunk and Lance were precious to write, but I feel I have done Coran a disservice. I'm so sorry my man, I will do better by you in time.
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you think! Sorry about the length!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's self-esteem takes another down-turn again, and tries to strengthen his bond with the Black Lion. Meanwhile, Shiro gets a new job from Thald - an in-house one, of sorts. 
> 
> Both Shiro and Keith receive a few truths this chapter; one from a rather unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it's been a while, but I hope not too long.
> 
> Keith was a bit of an ass to write this chapter but otherwise it's been nice. It's not so pining, but there's certainly plot happening this time. We get a few more interactions! As a quick heads up, there's vague smut between Shiro and some aliens he's picked up but it's not hugely explicit. Shiro may be a bit creepy as well?
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudis, and please enjoy ;)

The punching bag struck the floor, rolling away pitifully as Keith glared down at it, panting heavily. He looked to his cut and bruised fists and spat on the floor. It wasn't enough, he needed to train more. Keith growled dropped down, straddling the bag between his legs and just kept punching.

 

Why.

Was.

He.

So.

Stupid?

 

He'd scared Shiro off; it'd been weeks since they left him behind and he was worried. He still didn't have any closure about his knife, Sendak still wouldn't crack to any questions relating to Zarkon, and though the teasing had stopped, Lance and Pidge kept making small digs at his expense. It was effecting his mood which in turn affected the team, and it was all his fault. He dropped his head, digging his nails into the bag beneath him.

 

**If you cannot lead, then return the Black Lion to it's rightful Paladin.**

_And who's that?_

 

The voice never answered, but he was starting to guess it had something to do with the Galra. Maybe he needed to spend some time with Black and try and strengthen their bond. If he could, maybe he'd stop feeling like he was a failure. Keith lifted himself from the bag and dragged it back over. He'd have to get Allura to fix it back on later, which another lecture about breaking the gym equipment. He didn't do it on purpose, he just had a lot to give.

 

He moved towards the showers and stripped off, pushing himself into one of the cubicles. Keith didn't want to use the communal ones in case any of the others came in, and just needed some time to himself. He switched it on and moved under the warm water, making a soft groan as it soothed his aching muscles. For the first time in his life, he felt like he needed a massage. He curved his arm around, kneading his lower back. _Fuck, that feels good_.

 

He let his mind drift; wondering how the shack was doing, whether Iverson was alright and if James was still a prick. Then it wandered to current events; they'd not long freed a planet called Olkarion, where Pidge had really came through for them in a pinch after the incident with some weapon they'd made. After that, it was just freeing other planets or fighting Galra fleets. He paused, mind bouncing back again to Shiro as he massaged the shampoo into his hair, he wondered what he was doing. Hopefully he was safe somewhere.

 

-

 

“What?”

“Good morning to you too,” that curt tone was Thald. Shiro groaned as he flopped back between the warm bodies either side of him. He was hungover again, but at least from what he could remember, last night was good. “Is it important? I'm a bit preoccupied.”

“I have a job for you. Where are you right now?”

“In bed.”

“What system are you in, Champion?”

“I dunno, one with planets, some stars. I'm planet-side right now.”

“Get out of bed and go check then.”

“Just message me a location and I'll be there, alright?” Shiro snapped as he cut the call, tossing his communicator into one of the ever-mounting piles of stuff on the floor. Classy as he was, he'd kicked them together when company came over, although they were all pretty wasted when they got in.

 

“You wan' some attention?” Shiro felt a warm hand move up his thigh as the one on his left propped themselves up on their elbow.

“Shall we wake your friend?”

“He sleeps like the dead,” he watched the alien sit up, tugging Shiro gently over, “besides, he hogged you for most of the night.”

“Well, he was pretty needy,” Shiro cocked an eyebrow as the alien chuckled, straddling his hips. “He always is. I think you broke him.”

“Looks fine to me.” Shiro placed his hands against the defined hip bones and made a soft groan as he felt deft fingers stroke him steadily, before pushing him against their slick entrance.

“ _Fuck_. You feel good.”

“Thanks, you too,” Shiro muttered as he thrust upwards, earning a sharp moan from the man riding him.

 

The other woke up as his pace increased and took to kissing Shiro. Eventually it got to the point the one riding him was pushed down over Shiro's chest and his friend joined in with the festivities. He didn't know how long it'd been since he came that hard, but he couldn't totally enjoy the after-sex attention; work called.

 

After booting them out and giving them a fake number, he grabbed a quick shower and fished out the communicator, before flopping back into the filthy sheets. He groaned; of course it was some stupid location. He messaged Thald back, now an hour later, and stumbled towards the pilots seat. He took the half-empty bottle beside the chair and had a swig of his liquid breakfast. He needed food again at some point, which meant he probably should see Gladys. At least he got a meal there.

 

He looked to the fuel light, which hadn't blinked once since Katie had fixed it. He missed it a bit, and wondered whether he should hit the display to see if it would flash again. He ignored the thought. She'd done a good job; they all had. He should probably see them again at some point. Sighing, he pulled himself from the chair and flicked the radio on, turning it up loud as he fished out a pair of boxers at minimum. He stared at the pile, and kicked the lot down the ladder. He should do a washing load, probably. Shiro glanced at the sheets; a tangled mess on the bed. For a few minutes he considered it, but couldn't be bothered to do that much work. They'd stopped smelling of Keith after two days.

 

Shiro shook his head and had another swig. He still felt like a jackass for losing control like he did; letting the kids see him that bad. He glanced down at the bottle again. At least that would soothe his brain from ruminating. At least it was _there_ for him when he felt shit, and wasn't trying to control ever aspect of his fucking life.

 

-

 

“You're late.”

“And if you could choose some better locations and _not_ call me up stupidly early, I'd be on time.”

“Have you been drinking again, Champion?” Thald moved towards him, well, the one and a half Thalds did. Shiro roughly measured a completely small amount with his fingers, “yeah like, _that_ much. I'm not too drunk to fly, but just _very content_ right now.”

“Don't squander your freedom just to drink yourself to death.” Thald was probably glaring at him as Shiro dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Don't care, my decision, not yours. So; job, what am I doing this time?”

“You will probably enjoy this.” Thald motioned him to follow and pointed to a large case. “Open it.” Shiro watched him carefully as he moved and squatted down, although was off-balanced and dropped to his ass.

 

He opened the case and let out a long whistle, turning to Thald with a huge grin on his face under the mask. “It's like my fuckin' birthday.”

“I presume that's a good thing?”

“Oh, oh it's _really good_.” Shiro started pulling out the pieces. Eventually he found himself sat on the floor with an assembled sniper rifle. “You _finally_ got me another assassination mission? Please say it's-”

“It's not Sendak if that's your hope. It's a General who is getting too suspect about one of our members. So consider this a more in-house job then usual.”

“Shame it's not him, but that'll do. Gives me more practice, right?”

“Yes.” Thald crouched next to him, running his hand over the barrel. “I will be on this mission with you.”

“Why?” Shiro felt a hand steady him.

“I have a part to play myself. Besides, I cannot afford you getting like this.” Shiro snorted, but allowed Thald to hoist him up. “We will leave shortly, but first you are sobering out. Then, we are heading to my base of operations.” Shiro whistled at Thald. “I actually get to see that?”

“The Leader has deemed you worthy.”

 

-

 

“Hey,” Keith settled down into his seat and let his head flop back against the head rest. “I need your help right now. I think,” he swallowed, “I think you made a mistake picking me as your Paladin. I get it, you know, I was the only one left. Maybe the other Lions made you settle? I don't know. I guess what I'm asking is whether I'm a placeholder until someone better comes along? I'd get that-” Keith jerked forward as Black activated. She turned and Keith scrambled for the controls, but she locked him out as she flew from the hangar. “S-Stop! We can't leave the others! What if a fleet attacks! Hey, where're we going?”

 

Black roared and a wormhole opened in front of him. “Allura? Coran? What's going on?” He cried into the comms but static was his only reply. _Where was Black taking him?_ He closed his eyes tightly and ground his teeth together in frustration as they entered the wormhole.

 

“Why're we here?” Keith pushed himself out of the seat to stare at Earth. Of all the places in the universe, Black brought him here? Why, what could be her reasons? It wasn't like he had anything left there except his father's old shack in the desert and the hover bike he'd stolen, and even then the latter he couldn't bring into space. Black rumbled in his mind, and he tentatively sat back down at her request, closing his eyes with a frown.

 

“ _Alright, cadets! Get yourselves into groups of four and pick a squad leader.” Keith watched as the usual friendship groups broke off quickly. James cast him a smug look as he passed along side him. “Good luck finding anyone who would want to work with you,” he sneered as he jogged over to the boys behind him. Keith scowled at the desk, doing his best to squash down the urge to throw James into a wall. He was a bully – always had been, always would be. Shiro had told him it was because he was likely jealous, but that Keith couldn't get himself into any more fights either. He didn't want to burden the guy who had been the first person in a long time to show him the smallest scrap of decency. Even now, as he looked around, Keith still worried he'd ditch him like everyone else did. For now, he allowed himself to feel some semblance of happiness whenever he saw that warm smile aimed his way._

 

“ _K-Keith, right?” He looked up to find the bandanna-kid offering him an awkward smile. “We uh, need another member and I wondered if you'd wanna join us? I mean, you're not on a team,” he motioned to Keith sat at his desk alone._

“ _Yeah, whatever.” He followed the kid as he motioned to the table, the other boys looking up at him._

 

“ _Aw man, why did it have to be Keith?”_

“ _Well he was by himself,” the boy settled down as Keith perched on his seat. Lance was a talkative annoyance at best, and egotistical and arrogant at worse. “If it's any help, I'd rather not be working with you either, but we gotta so let's just make this as painless as possible, alright?” Keith crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the teacher as they handed out briefs. He pushed the paper between him and his neighbour, eyes scanning over the brief while Lance and the other kid fought over who would read it first._

 

“ _This sounds easy!” Lance leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head. “So here's the plan; me and Jaime here would go whooshing in firing left, right and centre. That way you would disorient the enemy because no one expects an all-out air strike from two amazing pilots. Hunk, you would then offer defensive covering, and Keith...well I dunno, maybe you could just relay messages and bring me a cold can of soda once it's all over? There, simple. This is why I'll be squad leader; gonna lead us all to sweet victory in the sims.” Lance seemed pleased with himself but Keith couldn't believe how fucking stupid that sounded._

 

“ _You're not even using your team right there at all. Also, cause apparently you're too stupid to read, you missed the fact they have anti-aircraft missiles. So flying in guns blazing is suicidal.”_

“ _So what would you do, hmmm?”_

“ _Well first you need more people then four, but to make it work like this is gonna take more careful planning. We need to mess up their radars and stuff, and you're good at that right?” Keith looked to Jamie who nodded, “so Jamie would do that and we'd support. Once that's disabled we'd only have a small window, so you and me would have to fly in and take out their missile silos and other key points, like their comms tower. Once all that's been destroyed, then we'd have the upper hand. Hunk?” The boy next to him smiled, “you'd need to help Jamie, but we would need you to keep our base defended as well, so I'd keep you back at base. Is that alright?”_

“ _Yeah that sounds fine. I like Keith's plan.” Hunk's smile became warmer and Keith shrugged his shoulders._

 

“ _Oh he's not smart enough to come up with that just by himself!” Lance pouted, “I bet Lieutenant Shirogane gave him a cheat sheet and already told him the right answer.”_

“ _Shiro didn't do anything like that! It was just an idea, which was less likely to get us killed then yours!” Keith snapped, restraining himself from just walking out the door and punching the wall again in the bathrooms. “Hey, hey, let's not get angry here, mmkay?” Hunk placated as he looked between them while Jamie shifted awkwardly in his seat. “I prefer Keith's plan. I kinda don't wanna fail.” He scratched his head as he looked away from Lance._

 

“ _Fine! Keith can lead, whatever!”_

“ _I only came up with the plan, I don't want to lead!”_

“ _Well now you are. If you didn't want to you should've just accepted mine!” Lance huffed. Keith toyed with his fingers under the table, wishing they didn't have to force him into this. “I don't like it.”_

“ _You'll be fine, Keith!” Hunk pushed the pen and paper towards him, and Keith reluctantly took it in his hand._

 

“Why're you making me remember this? We still failed. I told you, I'm not cut out for leading anyone, I don't know what you see in me.” Keith turned his head away from the blue planet, face scrunched up as he pressed it against the back rest. Black rumbled again, and he was dragged into another memory of a similar vein.

 

-

 

Thald took one look at the interior of Shiro's ship and walked out. “We're taking mine.”

“Is yours going to be big enough?” Shiro followed after him across the hangar of the communications base, hands shoved into his pockets as he took another sweep of the room. It was big enough for maybe another two small ships, but that was about it. He still couldn't believe the level of technology they had access to; to create a pocket of space was the stuff of science fiction, not reality. Thald turned to him and sighed, “it will be snug at best.”

“Well if all else fails, I don't take up much space.”

“Champion, please do not make this more awkward then it already is.”

“How is it awkward? I'm sure under that body suit you don't look half bad. You know I can't sleep in this at all times, right?” Shiro motioned to the mask on his face and Thald nodded slowly.

 

“Go and collect your things and wait here for my return. I have a few things to tend to before we depart.” Thald went to move away before Shiro called after him. “I should probably say, but Voltron, they have my transponder signal. Is that going to cause any issues?”

“Yes, and you should have told me earlier.” Thald stalked over to Shiro, grabbing his shoulders tightly. “This base is supposed to be secret, Champion, and I do not want them leading the Empire here. I will need to check with Leader regarding this, but I pray they are not actively searching you out.”

“Well I've kept my distance these past few weeks.” Shiro found himself retorting, folding his arms over his chest, “besides, they have a universe to save, not follow me.” Thald growled as he turned away. “Just get your things ready, Shiro.” He moved with purpose from the hangar, leaving Shiro left blinking after him. _How did he know his name?_

 

-

 

“Pidge said I would find you here.” Keith turned to find Allura stood on the threshold of the observation deck. He turned his head back towards the vista window. “I'm sorry for breaking the equipment again.”

“It can be fixed,” he felt her come to a stop beside him, and the two quietly stared out the window together in silence.

 

“It feels you have been withdrawing into yourself as of late.”

“I'm fine, there's just a lot to think about, that's all.”

“You can tell me if you feel comfortable,” she settled down on the floor, looking as regal as she always did. Keith sat beside her but couldn't look at Allura as he spoke. “I don't feel cut out for this.”

“You are a fine leader, Keith, you just need to come into your own.” She offered him a warm smile that he felt was too painful to look at. “I was with Black earlier and she...she brought back these memories of every time I ever tried to take control or plan, but they'd always end in failure. Black should have picked you. You know how to lead – you were born for it.”

“My birthright would have me become a ruler of my home one day, but with that, I was raised to be diplomatic and listen to others. I may be able to make decisions, but the Black Lion requires a Paladin that can handle her. You may not believe it, but you are more in control of yourself then you believe. Perhaps,” she watched the stars twinkle outside, “she was trying to show you that you've always had the ability to lead. All leaders will fail at some point. My father made mistakes, and trust me,” she shot him a wide grin, “he was very eccentric from what he and Coran have told me.”

 

She brushed her fingers against his arm, and Keith offered her a weak smile. “Coran's stories are pretty wild.”

“They did seem to get up to a lot of mischief in their youth,” she let out a private chuckle. “Know that we all stand beside you, Keith. We trust you and your judgements. I find your will to protect us all noble and selfless, and that is what makes the best of Paladins.”

“T-Thank you,” Keith turned his head away. He still wasn't used to this level of support from any one other than Shiro, even after all this time. He stared down at his hands. He didn't understand why he couldn't allow himself to become closer.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Sometimes there's a voice,” he watched her eyes sharpen as she leaned forward, “and it says to return Black to her rightful Paladin. Who was that?” His own eyes narrowed as she glared down into the floor. “We should call the others for this conversation.”

“But I-”

“I will not say about the voice, but Coran and I should not have kept this from you for so long.”

“Is it...the Galra?” Her look was all the answer he needed. He swallowed and stared back out the window. “Then I'll get them. Why couldn't you tell us?”

“Because it is a blemish against the Paladins of old.” She bowed her head in apology and slowly rose from the floor.

 

-

 

“We have cloned your signal and it will be relayed from elsewhere. We should not be long either, just a few days.”

“That's fine.”

“What is wrong?”

“How do you know my name,” Shiro set his bag down with a clatter as he moved forward, “did Gladys tell you?” Thald stood silently watching him, which only frustrated Shiro further. “Look, I don't like people knowing who I am. I don't want Sendak hearing I'm still out in space somewhere. So just tell me, because there's very few people who know it, and I _know_ I never told you.”

“All you need to know is that I have seen your prisoner records.” Thald said firmly. “Regarding your mask, you may leave it on or remove it. Ultimately, I know what your face looks like underneath.” He turned and moved towards the ship. Shiro growled and picked up his own bag, shifting the sniper rifle he held against his shoulder.

 

-

 

The two sat in their hiding place above the compound, awaiting the arrival of the battle cruiser. The ride there had been tense at times, worse when his nightmares flared up. He felt on edge; scared of being in such close proximity to another Galra again. Thald had more power in this situation – he knew more of Shiro then he realised, yet he knew nothing about him except that his code name was awful since it was just short for Thaldycon, where they'd just been.

 

“Did Gladys ask you?”

“Regarding?”

“The Galra who tried to save me.”

“Oh, yes he did.” Thald checked the time and then glanced at the rifle.

“And?”

“There is a possibility they have been located.” Shiro raised his head and lifted his mask. “Are you serious?”

“When am I ever not serious?” Shiro was too caught up in his racing thoughts to register the latter. He felt himself smiling and nodded. “Thanks, Thald.”

“You are welcome, Champion.”

 

A few more hours passed until the cruiser finally broke through the atmosphere. Shiro took another look at the image of the General he needed to kill, and nodded as he settled himself down into position as he waited, a wide grin spreading over his face. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had a bit of a recurring fantasy of just unloading every weapon he owned into Sendak until there was nothing recognisable left. He could never decide if he would do it from afar or up close, but imagining these dogs of the Empire as the biggest dog of the bunch, well. That was something that'd scare any therapist away.

 

“Return to the meeting point as soon as you are done. If I am longer then half an hour; leave without me and send the signal.”

“Understood. Good luck.”

“You too.” Thald pushed himself over the wall. It was quite a drop below them, but Thald was more then capable of landing fine enough, as he found out in the early days. He exhaled sharply, clearing his mind; killing still the only thing that he could actually fully focus for any more. With sharp eyes, he watched through the sight like a hawk as a small shuttle landed. He found the crowd and narrowed his eye. It was ironic; he was to be made into a weapon to kill for the Galra or some bullshit, and now he was killing them with their own weaponry. It was probably poetic, but then poetry was never his strong point.

 

“Come on you purple bastard. Almost there, just move a little more to the left. C'mon baby, lemme get a good look at that pretty face of yours.” He couldn't contain the chuckle as the shot lined up _perfectly_ for him. He didn't skip a beat as he fired, humming with appreciation as the bullet struck them right between the eyes. He savoured it sprawled out for a few seconds before quickly grabbing his shit together. The thirty minutes started from now, and he pressed the timer on his wrist. If they caught him here, he'd be taken back to the arena; back to Zarkon and Sendak. Not again, not now, not _ever_.

 

-

 

“You're cutting it _fucking fine_ aren't you?” Shiro tapped his finger against the timer as he pulled himself back into the ship. Thald merely nodded and climbed in after him. “Their systems will be down for twenty minutes,” he muttered, tapping the display quickly. The engines roared to life and with no warning, Thald floored it. “What the fuck? What the hell happened out there?”

“Not now.” The distortion made his growl sound worse then it was. Shiro watched Thald press against his thigh, and then Shiro noticed the tear in his uniform. “Shit, you're bleeding!”

“I will be fine.”

“I've got your needles and...gimme a second.” He grabbed the sides of the walls as he quickly moved down the ship, hunting for the medkit. He snapped his fingers and routed through Thald's bag to find it.

 

“Champion, I can sort myself afterwards! I need to concentrate!” Thald all but shouted as they climbed higher and higher. Shiro moved back towards him, med-kit ready in hand as he watched them climb; at this speed they should be well into the mesosphere. Shiro turned his attention back to his leg, grimacing as the blood stained into his body suit.

 

“Quintessence needle,” Thald held his hand out and Shiro handed it to him. He stabbed it down into his leg and emptied the contents. “Just return it to the kit, I will sort it.”

“What now?”

“You can apply pressure to my leg.” He lifted the arm of the seat up as Shiro fished out the gauze. He severed it from the roll with his prosthetic and shuffled closer, pressing with all his weight down against the what he now found was a toned and muscular thigh. Considering he could make crazy leaps of faith, Shiro shouldn't be all that surprised. Thald made a small grunt but remained stalwart as he looked out the window.

 

Thald hammered the cloaking on. A few seconds later the timer blared on his wrist. A few minutes later, a fleet of battle cruisers came out of hyper-jump around them. Shiro turned rigid against his thigh. His skin turned cold and he could feel his heart rate start to climb. Thald gently pressed Shiro's head into his side. “We are safe, Champion, you will not be recaptured again, I promise you.” Shiro found himself gripping Thald's flight suit tightly in his hands, and remained in place until Thald gave his shoulder a light pat. “We are free of them. Now pass me the med-kit and go lay down. That is an order,” Thald said firmly, and Shiro found himself nodding curtly and doing as he was told.

 

He didn't mind Thald ordering him around like that. In fact he welcomed it because at least he was always kind and gentle about it. Being ordered to lay down beat being ordered to strip for a bunch of officers and “meet their requirements” as he was so often told. The 'rewards' for winning certainly weren't for him. “Permission to speak?”

“Permission denied, I ordered you to lay down, Champion.”

“I'm sorry, sir.” He bowed his head as he moved to the sleeping space. Since the ship was built for the Galra, he had plenty of room.

 

He felt a weight settle beside him and Shiro peeked up behind the mask to see the wound had been bandaged, and it was then he really _looked_ at Thald properly. His shoulders slumped forward and his head hung. His suit was torn in a few places where he spotted scratches against his skin. “It was bad, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want some space? Not like there's much.” Shiro motioned to the cramped conditions around them. Thald shook his head in response and toyed with his hands. “He saved me. He should have,” Thald scrubbed at the mask, “we should have gotten away safely. I think they knew someone was going to turn up for him.”

“But I killed the General. Why would they make it that easy?”

“Because Galran lives are expendable when it comes to our capture.”

 

Shiro moved from the bunk and crouched next to his bag.

“Aside from too many blasters, don't tell me you brought alcohol.”

“You know the answer already,” Shiro placed the bottle beside him as he pulled out another, passing it up to Thald, “look, today's been shit and stressful. It'll be a day's flight back to your station, and what harm will one little bottle do?”

“Well looking at the percentile, more to you then I.”

“Hey, I'm pretty tolerant of this stuff now,” he laughed a little as he settled back down, unscrewing the cap and tossing it into his bag. He pulled his mask off, running a hand through his hair as he took a swig.

 

“So, that Galra. Do you know where I can find him?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, and that is where, exactly?” Shiro took the bottle Thald handed him as he watched him lean forward. “I need you to remain calm.”

“Ominous, but why?”

“Just promise me you will remain calm.”

“Sure,” Shiro was flippant in his response, wondering why Thald was being weird. Maybe it was Thald's leader or something – the Galra seemed a bit older. Not Sendak or Zarkon old, but enough that Shiro felt he was talking to someone in their late-forties at minimum. He blinked when Thald took the bottle back, leaning further forward as he brought his free hand under the hood, that he then slowly pushed back.

 

“I am sorry I have kept my identity from you for so long, but my leader decided it was safer for both parties this way. I am also...sorry about what happened on your way back home. I should have-” Shiro dropped his bottle to the floor with a clatter as he grabbed Thald, no, _Ulaz,_ into a crushing hug. “You have _no_ idea how much I've missed you.”

“I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I understand if you can't-” Shiro shut him up with a soft kiss. “You freed me, done would you could. I...I get that you had to do bad stuff but I can at least forgive you.”

“How?”

“Because in my entire time there, you didn't treat me like shit.” Shiro pushed himself up and into Ulaz's lap. “Can I just stay here?”

“Of course, Shiro.” Ulaz offered him a small smile and Shiro just buried himself into his chest, gripping tightly.

 

It didn't take long for him to crack. Ulaz gently stroked the back of his head and held him.

“I'm damaged beyond repair, and I can't keep going on like this.”

 

-

 

Keith couldn't sleep. He'd spent hours tossing and turning; he was either too hot or too cold, and it was driving him up the wall. He wished Allura had told them all sooner about the previous Paladins – especially that Zarkon of all people was one. Namely, the Black Paladin. That was likely who the voice belonged to, and judging by how they found themselves fighting more Robeasts and fleets lately that came from nowhere, it was a waiting game until he made his play. Keith wouldn't stand a chance against him; even if he wouldn't give up in a fight.

 

But that wasn't fully it either. It was the Galra thing too. He could possibly be Galran of all things, so did Black pick him because of that? She may rumble no, but could he really trust the mystical noises of a sentient ship? He wasn't really sure. He needed answers, and there was only one person he could ask, and that was if he bothered to answer at all.

 

“Do you ever sleep?” Keith stopped a few metres away from the stockade, staring at Sendak. The Galran brought his head round, scowling at Keith before he turned away. “Look. I'm not here to ask you questions about Zarkon. I'm here on personal business.” Surprisingly, Sendak's ears pricked at that and he turned round, inclining his head towards Keith. “What would that be, exactly?”

“I want to pick that brain of yours,” Keith strode forward until he was a few inches away and stared into his eyes as he pulled the dagger from his belt. He steadily unwrapped it and presented the knife to Sendak. “Tell me what you know about this.”

 

Sendak frowned at the knife as he bent down and leaned forward. “Who did you kill to get that?”

“No one. I've always had it.”

“It is made of luxite,” he growled at Keith before he could interject, “a very old and rare metal since the planet it was mined from is long-destroyed.”

“I met someone else with one like this. What does the symbol mean?”

“It is the insignia of treasonous cowards.” Sendak pulled himself up and moved towards the bed, scratching at his thick fur at the back of his neck. “What do you mean?” Keith received silence and then he asked louder. Sendak glanced over at him again, then turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs a different reason to bond with Black compared to Shiro, and so I'm going the leadership route for now. Although Black isn't an object, I think a major reason Shiro and Black had that between them was because he was a tool/object/commodity for the galra, and he understands and sees that. He has lived experience that is very core. Though I have no doubt Keith wouldn't be able to empathise/be compassionate, I don't want to just stick someone else's character arc to him because it's...bad writing, imo.
> 
> Shiro may just hate Sendak just a little bit. Was he kinda creepy? Yeah, yeah he was.  
> ULAZ is here!!! Yay! I am gonna say now I don't *know* if you are going to get some Uliro in this fic because I might just very very slightly like the pairing, but just as a casual thing. I don't know yet because I may play them as friends. But just an FYI for you all.
> 
> Monster You Made Me chap 42 I will be starting later tonight. There's a reason I've been stalling because oh my GOD it's not going to be a fun one. Expect more updates on this over the next few weeks. If you fancy anything dark to read, may I suggest my new fic. There's Sharkon and Shendak and it's horrible hah.
> 
> Until the next time, my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through emotional struggles, bad memories, stress, but also the support and kindness of others, Keith and Shiro finally reunite after a long time apart.
> 
> We start seeing a shift in Sendak's willingness to communicate, and perhaps other things too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, because I struggled with an idea for this chapter! BUT FINALLY, it's back! Thank you for comments and kudos, it means a lot!
> 
> As mentioned in the summary, Sendak is becoming a little more willing to communicate with the group. One Paladin in particular seems to be able to crack that terrible shell of his. He is a bit of a presence this chapter, but I'm at the point I can't keep this totally vague and need to drop you guys some hints and more insights. There's nothing actually explicit.
> 
> Hats off for Shiro though since he's continuing to drive Keith mad for 90% of this chapter. That damn idiot boy. I love him. I'm feeling there's a strong Pidge and Hunk game this chapter and nice...bonding moments for Keith and Lance. Pretty much platonic relationships for the win.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You return again.” Sendak glanced at Keith as he came to a stop in front of him.

“Yeah.” Keith's eyes noted the armour set into the corner of the cell. _That was odd_. “I've been thinking about what you said before you went silent.”

“Regarding _what_?” Sendak drummed his fingers over his hip bone.

“The 'treasonous cowards'. I didn't understand at first, but I'm guessing when you call them treasonous it's to the Galra.”

“It is concerning it has taken you several quintants' to work this out.”

“I've had more pressing matters,” Keith folded his arms across his chest and kept eye contact. He wasn't going to be baited. He needed to pick his battles around Sendak, and the implied lack of intelligence was just another insult he wouldn't bite for.

 

“So,” Keith continued, keeping his tone even, “from what I understand of them, are they treasonous because they steal information? I wouldn't be surprised if they assassinated you either.”

“Correct.” Sendak drawled as he settled on the bed, scrutinising Keith.

“There's been insinuations – with the knife – that I've killed someone for it. The knives, they must mean something, right?”

“They are ceremonial blades that are connected to the users' life force. Hence the questions.”

“I don't understand how I got it. The Galra never invaded Earth.”

“I am quite aware of that,” Sendak scowled at him, “the only possibility is that you are either a half-breed or one of them ended up on your planet, somehow.” He narrowed his eye at the ground, ears flicking again. “Whether the blade has bonded to you or the old owner is still alive, I cannot say.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Keith clenched his fist as Sendak went to turn away – he'd been doing so well - “is it because you've met them before? You must have, right?” Sendak stilled for a moment then lifted his head up. “Yes.” It wasn't worth to press for further information, and Keith turned to leave. It helped a little, but he was still left with far too many questions – more now.

 

“Paladin.”

“Yeah?” Keith looked over his shoulder at Sendak again, who'd silently moved to stand behind the stockade.

“You mentioned you had met one previously. Was this when you met that Champion you asked me about?” He placed his arm behind his back and Keith was uncertain how to respond. He took a sharp breath and moved back towards the barrier. “I did, why?”

“Did you see their face?”

“Who?”

“The agent, obviously.” Sendak growled as he stared down at Keith, who glared back up at him, awfully tempted to growl back. “No.”

“That is a shame.” He turned away from Keith back towards the bed. “If you had seen their face, I could give you a name.”

“How? How can you be so certain? Why would you even _give_ me a name? What do you gain?” Keith quickly realised he'd lost this round. Sendak sighed heavily and settled at the far end of the bed, returning to his silent and statuesque vigil. With that Keith left with a growl of frustration.

 

-

 

“Shiro, can you please explain why eight blasters fell out of this compartment?”

“Did they fall on your head?” Shiro poked his head between the drying towels hung with bungee cords on the lower deck.

“They did,” Ulaz sighed as he carefully collected them up, checking the safety was still on, “so, why are they in there?”

“I ran out of places to put them.”

“You realise that the wardrobe is for clothes, not guns? That this compartment is also not for arms storage?”

“There's nothing wrong with a floordrobe-”

“Yes, but a floordrobe should not be full of bottles, food wrappers, wires, cords, and the other items I found.”

“Let's not talk about that.”

“I will if I find out you have put blasters in more ridiculous places,” Ulaz cast him a wolfish grin and Shiro remembered the two hand blasters he had in the fridge. “Gonna quickly go up top. Stay out of that pile over there.” He pointed to a large mountain of items, and Ulaz groaned in frustration. “Are there blasters in there?”

“Maybe?”

“Are there sex toys in there?”

“I cannot confirm or deny that.” Shiro quickly bolted up the ladder. _At least it was clean, that was the only saving grace to this entire thing_.

 

The last few weeks' with Ulaz had been relaxed. They had a good talk about everything and to decompress felt like huge weights had been lifted off his shoulders. Ulaz understood; he'd been there with him, seen what had happened with his own eyes, risked so much to free him. There was no way Shiro could ever repay him for what he'd done and sacrificed, but if there was one thing Shiro had for the Galran, it was utter respect.

 

All the worry that 'Thald' had over his drinking, how quickly he came to support him; all those actions now made sense. He hadn't drank nearly as much since Ulaz came clean with him, he'd even been eating better to boot. It was baby-steps to help try and get him to a better place mentally, which he so desperately needed. He didn't want to snap at Keith again; didn't ever want to threaten him. Keith deserved better then that.

 

That was why today, Ulaz and him were sorting out the ship. Shiro reluctantly agreed he should've been keeping it in better shape and his standards had slipped considerably. Ulaz understood in that way he always did, and gave him a reassuring squeeze before he entered a full panicked state. In hindsight he was being stupid, but he'd been scared that for his negligence, they'd take away the ship and once again he'd be stranded with no where to go. Ulaz promised him they'd never be so cruel. He gave him a gentle reminder he wasn't going to be like Sendak was.

 

_Sendak lifted the prosthetic, scowling down at the all the scruffs and small nicks against the metal when Shiro would block a strike in the arena. He took Shiro's wrist and turned it over, noting the torn black rubber-like material over the palm._

“ _You are too reckless when you fight, Champion. Look at this damage,” he tugged the arm up, pointing to marks Shiro couldn't even see._

“ _I'm sorry, Commander. It's just in the heat of the moment, I-” he flinched as the hand struck his cheek. It would bruise again._

“ _No excuses, Champion! Do you have any concept how much the cost is for repairs?”_

“ _N-No, Commander.” Shiro watched Sendak move away, pacing the room while he remained at attention._

 

“ _It costs a substantive amount of GAC,” he paused in his pacing, glaring back at him, “I will pay for it, but I am frankly disappointed in your negligent behaviour.”_

“ _Let me...let me make it up to you, please!”_

“ _How would you do that?”_

“ _Let me...” Shiro dropped his gaze to the floor, then looked back up as he drew himself to full height, “let me show you how much I appreciate all you do to look after me.” Slowly, Shiro moved towards Sendak and dropped to his knees, bowing his head as a sign of respect. Above him, a low chuckle was released and he felt clawed fingers card through his hair. “You think I believe you will truly submit to me now?”_

 

_Shiro exhaled sharply and slowly lifted his head to look up into the mismatched eyes that he hated yet loved all the same – they forever kept drawing him to Sendak and he couldn't understand why. “Yes, master, I think you will.” Sendak tilted his head to the side as Shiro made quick work of his body suit, revealing all the scars, bruises and scratches he'd accumulated so far. While keeping eye-contact with Sendak, he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. The floor was cold, but not as cold as that room, and he found himself shifting on his legs. “Please, master,” he emphasised the latter, ignoring the cloying lump in his throat as he spoke._

 

_Sendak crouched down beside him, taking his face within his clawed hand. Shiro knew this look; he was trying to work out his intent. Slowly he released his face and took the arm in his metal claws. “She can rebuild another. There are faults in the design.” He muttered. The sound of metal straining as Sendak crushed it from the elbow joint filled the room. Even though he couldn't feel pain in the hand or arm, Shiro still screamed until Sendak pulled him against his chest. He could hear the interior mechanisms crunch and shriek as the pressure grew. Something wet and rough flicked against his neck. “Understand I do this to better you. You will respect what you have been given, what I do for you.”_

“ _Yes, master.” Shiro heard the claws activate but didn't dare to watch, until he heard a thud against the floor. His shoulder carried less weight. Teeth grazed against his damp neck, and Shiro just tilted his head further to the side._

 

_Sendak was difficult, but he took care of him, and out here he needed that even if it meant he had to relent on most of his morals and principles. “I'll take care of the new one, I swear.”_

“ _I know you will,” Sendak's warm breath against his neck sent a shiver coursing through him, “because I know you will keep your word.”_

 

Shiro traced his fingers around his neck and over the collarbone. It was always easy to pass off the bite marks for gouges, and if that didn't work he'd lie and say it came from some creature he fought in the arena. The bite, when Sendak had really meant to do it, cut through the skin. It had hurt so much Shiro wasn't sure if he was going to have his throat torn out, but at the time he thought he wanted it, was _happy_ for him to. He shook his head as he sat on the floor in front of the fridge. He'd forgotten why he'd come here. Oh, yeah, the blasters.

 

He really needed a dedicated space for these, or maybe he should cut down and sell some on. He was keeping the new sniper rifle, that much was a given. Anything from Ulaz was worth keeping. He pulled the two cold blasters out and hurried back down to the lower deck. “So this should be all of them now. I was thinking of what to do with them, you'll be amazed.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I'm either gonna make an armoury, or I'll sell some,” Shiro proudly announced. Ulaz gave a small smile. “Good. You never did say why you kept so...many. I have counted forty-three so far, and those two there make it forty-five.”

“Sendak.” Shiro answered. Ulaz blinked at him a few times. “Shiro, this is over-kill.”

“That's the point,” Shiro placed the two blasters down and folded his arms across his chest, “you know what he lied about, you know what he did to me since _you_ were patching me up. You heard how he spoke about me too. I'm not going to dignify him with an honourable death, I'm going to empty every single one of these damn things into that bastard until there is _nothing,_ and I mean, _nothing_ left.” He dug his organic and metal nails into his arms tightly as he moved towards the mountain of stuff he told Ulaz not to touch.

 

“Shiro,” he stopped when a hand gripped his shoulder hard, “you are concerning me.”

“Why?”

“There is no denying what Sendak did was wrong, and you know I agree with your sentiments, but...” Ulaz paused as he bit his lip, “are you honestly certain this is the best path for you? What happens when you eradicate him, then what?”

“Then I'll be happy, free.”

“But _will_ you?” Ulaz pressed, pulling him round and leaning down to really stare into his eyes, “Shiro, you know I take no pleasure in this, but you will have memories, and killing him will not make them go away. The drinking has not eased it, has it?” Shiro glowered at the floor. It was a conversation he was adverse to having because it shot holes through what he'd been convincing himself was the best plan of action. “You are no longer in the arena, you no longer _need_ to be this bloodthirsty,” Shiro nodded in response, but they both knew he'd stopped listening.

 

“I should sort this out.”

“You should. Do you require further assistance, or should I leave you to your own devices?”

“I'd prefer to be alone,” Shiro pulled away from his hold and settled down on the floor. He listened as Ulaz slowly padded out, heard his boots scuff against the metal ladder. He gave it a few minutes before letting himself fall back against the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He was just trying to help, like Keith was trying to help him before he snapped. He scrubbed at his face. What was he doing, laid like this? “C'mon, Shiro. Get your ass up and get a grip.” He muttered to himself as he pushed up from the ground.

 

He fished through the stolen data pads, battle-torn clothes and empty bottles until he found one three-quarters finished. He hadn't seen this one in a while, thought he lost or finished it weeks' ago. Unhooking the cap, he downed it, feeling the familiar burn against his dry throat. He'd been really good rationing his intake, even if the itch, the shakes, and need kept him up along with the nightmares. It was almost always the labs; the equipment, the witch's wicked voice in his ear, the lights, and stench of his blood. He steadied out his breathing as he placed the bottle down next to him, gripping the neck in his metal fingers. Then there was everything else.

 

He looked down at his hand when he heard a crack. The glass fell away as he loosened his grip on the neck and Shiro just blinked slowly, staring between it and the glass. It'd been a long time since he had pressure issues. He should get on, clean this up. He needed to de-clutter, get rid of everything that brought him down.

 

-

 

The robeast had been a difficult fight, but they'd managed it somehow. Lance had come through for them when he and Red created a plasma cannon. It had pierced through the robeasts' armour, and after that they were able to defeat the thing as Voltron. In typical Lance fashion, he was lapping up all the praise and attention from the others, and Keith couldn't help but allow it this time. “Good job, Lance.” He offered a smile and a small shoulder pat.

 

Lance looked at the hand, then Keith. “I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me all week.”

“Well, I can't have that ego of yours inflating too much, right?”

“Ego! Coming from you!”

“I don't have an ego!”

“When it comes to flying, you do,” Pidge grinned up at Keith, readjusting her glasses, “I seem to recall a lot of little comments over the comms when we're in the middle of a fight, it's good when you're confident.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Keith crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the heat flood into his cheeks. The others around him laughed, patting or rubbing his shoulders. His rational brain said this was affectionate touches, but the irrational side thought it all patronising, mocking.

 

“You are a brilliant pilot, Keith,” Allura said as she let her hair fall freely down, “you fly the Black Lion like you were born for it.”

“But I'm not the _best_ pilot out there, I still failed the blind dive.”

“I believe if you tried again, you would pass - we all would now,” Allura smiled at each of them individually, “we have all improved, and your instruction has been helpful for those of us who lacked experience, especially myself.”

“It's just stuff Shiro taught me,” Keith shrugged.

“Hey man, he may've taught you, but don't underestimate your own abilities. There's plenty you've learned yourself.” Hunk interjected, offering Keith one of his genuine smiles. Keith wasn't sure how to react to the praise. He was too used to being put-down by everyone around him and now...he didn't know what to think. He shifted awkwardly on his feet, frowning down at the floor. “I'm gonna go shower, but, good work everyone. We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Lance and then working together. Good job, really.” He made a swift exit, ignoring the intense burning in his cheeks. God, he sounded like such an idiot.

 

“That guy really needs to go to a self-esteem class,” Lance sighed once Keith was out of earshot, “I mean he's not as good as I am, sure, but he's still pretty decent- ow!” He rubbed at his side, pouting down at Pidge who merely shrugged. “He's the best pilot and aside from Allura, the best human at hand-to-hand combat. He's just awkward around people, and I get that,” she held her gaze steadily up at Lance, “he acts like someone who's been bullied a lot, and I can understand that whole thing of not fitting in. He's just put his efforts into areas that make him happy, like I did. Hell, I'm not much better with people either.”

 

“Yeah, especially when you get moody. I kinda just want to feed you, stop that grouch of yours you know?” Hunk chuckled as he patted Pidge's head. She groaned, pushing the hand away, “I'm not moody, I just get passionate about things I care about.”

“Ahh, number five, don't lie. You get hangrier then a Belkarion Diplodas!” Coran smoothed his moustache, flashing her a cheeky grin and a wink. Pidge just sighed in defeat. “He'll maybe get better in time, but we all gotta be there for him.” She looked round and noted the nod and mutters of agreement.

 

“Like our wonderful leader, I'm gonna go have a shower and be busy for the evening. Can you, uh, remind me when food's done?”

“Can do. Are you gonna be working on Green again, do you need a hand?” Hunk followed after her as she waved goodbye to the others. “No, I'm gonna check Shiro's signal again.”

“He's still not moved?”

“No, it's been ages now and...it's _weird_.”

“You haven't told Keith, have you?”

“No, that'd be a bad idea,” she glanced up at Hunk, “you know what he'd do.”

“Yeah, that's true. Maybe we need to though, I'm sure he's gonna be worried underneath the surface.”

“That's true. I'll check again, maybe see if we can get out that way?” The question was more aimed at herself. She'd wanted to relay some information to Shiro that she'd learned about her dad and brother to cross-reference, but every time she'd tried to send a message it wouldn't get through _when it should_.

 

There was something else she'd noticed as well when she'd tracked the transponder signal backwards; a weird moment where it was in two parts of the universe at once. She was worried, but knew Shiro could look after himself, he'd survived out here for a long time and from what she'd picked up over chatter, nothing seemed to come up about 'Champion', the name Keith told her to keep an ear out for. If it'd been that bad, she'd of said something by now. It was completely possible he was working some job anyway. Additionally, she wasn't checking daily either, so it was within the realm of possibility that he was leaving and returning.

 

-

 

Shiro meandered through the corridors back to the main room to find Ulaz staring intently at a display, while tapping away against a second one. “I should not be much longer.”

“Take your time,” Shiro flopped down in one of the free chairs, letting his back relax from all the moving and lifting he'd done. He may've pulled something in his shoulder but wasn't sure yet.

“Did you clear the ship?”

“All waste has been collected and disposed of, all washing completed, cleaning done, and the blaster collection has been downsized.” He couldn't help the smugness swelling in his chest as Ulaz stopped typing and pointedly looked at him. “I think I may have misheard you. Did you say that you reduced your blaster collection?”

“Yeah,” Shiro rested his head in his hand, tilting it to the side, “fifty-three accounted for, ten left. I'm selling the others. There's a station a few systems over I plan to go to.”

“What made you decide to downsize?” Ulaz turned back to the displays. Shiro stretched out in the seat, appreciating that Galran furniture was larger then that of Earth. “See, there was this friend of mine who said some stuff that made sense after blasters fell on his head.” He laughed at the chuckle that rose from Ulaz. “Well, I am sure your friend is pleased.”

 

“I'm thinking I'm gonna take my leave soon.”

“What qualifies as soon?”

“Likely tomorrow if you don't mind keeping me another night.”

“You're always welcome to stay here, Shiro. Just remember about the transponder next time.” Ulaz locked the terminal and slowly paced over, offering out a hand.

“My, _what_ a gentleman.”

“You have been drinking again, I see.”

“How could you tell?”

“You become more flirtatious in nature,” Ulaz hoisted Shiro up, “however I already have a mate.”

“He's lucky.”

“Well,” Ulaz motioned Shiro to follow, “I think I am the lucky one.”

“You know I'm happy for you, right? I'm just a terrible flirt.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Ulaz placed his hand against the reader and the door opened to the living quarters.

 

“I will be deployed on some missions shortly, so I will be in contact either upon my return, or when postings come in.”

“Just get in touch with me when you come back. I can go back to Gladys if I struggle to pick up anything, but I'm feeling in the mood for bounties again and seeing the Paladins.” Shiro dropped teabags into the mugs. So much as some sweet alcohol was nice with this tea, he didn't have any, and what he have left he needed to save. Ulaz hummed in response as he settled down at the table, rubbing his eyes. Shiro leaned back against the counter, opening his mouth to speak but closed it again. He wasn't sure what was going to happen around Keith having that knife, and he'd not asked Ulaz at all about it. He hadn't brought it up either.

 

“What's wrong, Shiro?”

“It's...about who you work for. Keith – the Black Paladin – and his knife, like yours. What's happening about that?”

“It is in hand, you do not need to concern yourself over it.”

“You guys aren't going to kill him, are you?”

“If we thought him a threat, he would be dead,” Ulaz cast a cold look in his direction, “for they are ceremonial blades linked to the life force of their owner. I cannot say much, as my organisation demands secrecy as you are aware, but Leader is aware and has passed his judgement.”

“Can I ask what his 'judgement' is?”

“I cannot tell you except it is not death,” Ulaz leaned back in his chair, placing his hands on the table, “I would ask that if you see the Paladins, you do not speak of what I have told you. Also, you are to continue to refer to me as Thald within their presence.”

“What about Gladys?”

“As a member,” Ulaz offered a much softer look, “you may refer to me by name around him only.”

 

“Have...have you really been looking out for me all this time?” Shiro frowned down at the floor as the water boiled and whistled behind him. Ulaz offered a warm chuckle back. “When he told me of your arrival, I liaised with Leader as quickly as I could. As you are not Galran, I could not bring you back with me, but this was the best I could do to having you work with us.”

“You guys have,” Shiro bit his lip as he looked up, “I don't understand why you would help me like you have.” He watched Ulaz rise and move forward before stopping in front of him. “With what the Empire stripped from you, were going to do, what _I done_ , you still fought in your own way even when the odds were stacked against you. You could have lost in the arena, but persisted,” he brought Shiro into a strong embrace, long arms wrapped around his back, “and when Sendak went back on his word, his honour, of sending you to the labs; I knew that I could not stand to see you truly corrupted for the Empire's amusement. You are more than a weapon, more than something to be used, and perhaps in trying to ask for your forgiveness, I wanted to help you. More so after my attempt to free you backfired. I am...sorry for what you underwent.”

 

Shiro gripped him tighter, burying his head into his chest. “ _T-Thank you_. Just never, ever, think I could stay mad at you.”

“You are too kind, Shiro.” Ulaz pressed his forehead against the crown of Shiro's head. “Please promise me you will try spend some more time around the other humans, it will help you.”

“I'll try, I just-”

“Shiro, you are selfless and kind, they will see that. If they truly care for you, I cannot see why they would abandon you. The Black Paladin surely will not from what you have told me.”

“I can't put anything upon them all, they're still so young and fighting someone else's war.”

“You are young. To me, your planet send children to space. We Galra are millennia old, and as you are aware, _he_ was almost as old as the Emperor. Forgive me for me views, but perhaps you are forgetting the maturity rates of your own species? I do not know enough about humans, I apologise if that sounds rude.”

“I was... _intimate_ with someone over ten-thousand years old.”

“You were, yet you have the mindset equivalent to a much older Galra as opposed to a child. I understand it is easy to look at the numbers, but if I were treat you like a Galran your age, I believe you would find it offensive if I was applying bedtimes and making you finish your meals at the table.” Shiro couldn't help but laugh, “I guess that's true.”

“Come, let us make tea and you can help me cook.” Ulaz leaned over and took the kettle, Shiro grunting in protest. “Let me do that.”

 

-

 

Keith blinked to find Pidge stood in front of his door. He'd expect this from Lance and Hunk, and on very rare occasions Allura, but Pidge and Coran never came to his room. Judging by the look on her face, whatever she wanted was serious enough to warrant her coming to him at two in the morning. He'd not been sleeping again, and was planning to try and speak to Sendak again, something he was doing far too frequently that left a twisted sense of shame coiled in his gut. The guy had almost tried to kill them all and done something to Shiro, and here he was, going to this piece of shit for _help_. He'd convinced himself that beggars couldn't be choosers, but it wasn't that he liked Sendak either. He needed to understand the origins of this knife, maybe the origins of himself. The possibility of it explaining things, why he never fit in, why he'd been able to interface with Galran technology on the Balmera...

 

“So where are you off to this time of night?”

“The bathroom. I'd ask why you're up at this hour, but I know the answer to that,” Keith folded his arms across his chest, “but you never come to me directly. Is it about your dad and brother? I doubt it's Green.” He watched her jaw tighten and eyes flit around. “There's a possible lead,” she spoke carefully, staring at her feet like they were the most interesting thing, “but I'd need a wormhole to get there.”

“Right, so what're you asking? Do you want us all to come with you?”

“No, taking Voltron and the Castle would be a bad idea. I want to first make a quick check-”

“What's the real reason you're here? You're a bad liar, Pidge.” She proved him right further when she purposefully glared into his eyes, teeth clenched as she denied it.

 

“I thought you were better then this.” Keith hissed. He hated liars, and her of all people should know that. That seemed to sting her; a unwitting payback for when she hurt his feelings weeks' ago. “I...look, follow me okay?” She turned on her heel and quickly paced down the hallway with an audible huff. Keith stared after her before following in hot pursuit. She better have a damn good reason for this.

 

She grabbed her laptop and pulled it on top of her legs as Keith picked his way through the debris in her room. “You're worse than Shiro.” He didn't get a response as she patted the spot next to her, not looking up at him. The light obscured her eyes, but her lips were pressed firmly together as he sat. Whatever it was, there was a sense of dread forming in his stomach.

 

“I did find something out about dad and Matt, and I tried to message Shiro a few weeks' ago to try and cross-reference it.” She started as a map appeared on her screen, a small red dot viewable in what looked like a pretty vacant area on the map, however she knew this wasn't as powerful or detailed as the one on the bridge. Sacrifices had to be made in aesthetics to get this working. “However,” she let out a long breath she'd been carrying; lying to Keith wasn't something she'd wanted to do, but she wasn't certain on the best way to proceed about this, and giving a half-truth seemed the best option, “every time I tried to send the message, it would never go through.” She pointed to the red dot. “Now, I haven't been checking daily, just occasionally over the past few weeks', but he's not moved from this area at all.” She felt him tense beside her, and Pidge bit her lip. “There's the possibility that he's just based there, there's interference, or he's just been coming back and forth a lot.”

“Or the possibility it's something worse.” She just looked up at Keith's face and then back at the screen. “That's my worry. That's why I want to scope it out.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“You've been stressed to fuck. We can all see it. Not like it's been easy between the robeasts and fleets, all the repairs and things we've had to do. Where were you really going? You've not done your awkward pee wiggle.” Keith groaned as he scrubbed at his eyes. “Let's not change the subject. I guess...I should say thanks for thinking of me, but if we run on worst-case scenarios, I'd agree in wanting to check this out. What's in the system?”

“Honestly, I don't know off-hand,” she paused for a long moment, “I wanted to ask if you'd come with me if we work on a worst-case scenario.”

“That's why you didn't want all of us or the Castle following, right?”

“Yeah. I don't know if it's worth taking just Green, or whether we take Black and Green since my camouflage doesn't last forever. You're also the better pilot, so then it's like, do we take Black? I don't know, there's too many factors, too many things to decide on and I can't work out what to do. You're the leader, and it's about Shiro, so I guess I hoped you'd have an idea.” Pidge glanced up at him awkwardly, “I'm sorry again for lying.”

“Don't do it again,” he glanced down at her, “seriously.” The latter held the slightest edge of agitation with the behaviour. They sat in silence together on her bed, trying to work out the best course of action.

 

-

 

_Why have you left me six blasters in my bed? How did you get in my room?_

Shiro looked at his communicator and grinned.

_Payment for lookin after me :) maybe I learned a thing or two, huh?_

The reply was swift.

_How did you get through the air ducts I thought you were too big for this. Never mind I found the badly-welded vent opening and the boxes. I admit you remain tenacious. Do not do it again._

Shiro replied he wouldn't make a promise he didn't think he could keep, and finally stared up at the bar.

 

One of his regulars he met working for Gladys was an arms dealer. He always tipped well, brought him drinks, and all Shiro had to do was make him feel like he was cared for. This one just wanted company and nothing sexual, not like they could anyway due to vastly different biology, but Shiro was fine with that since they could talk. He typed out a message and shifted the scarf up as he stalked in and moved towards the back of the dingy bar. He felt the stares; it was one of those bars where outsiders did not belong, but Shiro kept his head held high. Weakness would be detected, and he had GAC to make. He found his client at the back with two drinks on the table. He rose, smoothing his dark suit out as he offered his leathery three-fingered hand.

 

“Wanderfal ta see ya,” he grinned and offered Shiro to sit. Shiro pulled his hood down a bit further as he settled; the occupants of the bar still casting him looks, then his companion. “Do they know what you do?”

“Ya-hah, jast my secarity. I recently broagh' ta bar,” he pushed Shiro's drink a little closer, “I 'membered ya liked this one.”

“Thanks,” Shiro picked it up and swirled the deep red liquid, pulling his scarf down to take a sip.

 

“So, basiness?”

“A man after my own heart,” Shiro chuckled as he settled his hands on the table, “I have, over a period of time,” he motioned with his hand, “came into the possession of some military-issue Galran blasters.”

“I see,” the alien raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, “howeva didja come ta possess that?”

“Well, they just found their way onto my ship, and I don't have the space for thirty-seven blasters. I thought; 'hey, I know a guy who likes to re-home stray guns, I should give him a call', and would you look at that,” Shiro took another sip as he leaned against his hand, “he picked up and even brought me a drink.” The alien chortled, smacking his hands on the table. “That soands like me!”

“Because it _is_ you,” Shiro tilted his head, offering a wide smile. The drink his companion nursed was _definitely_ not his first.

 

“Ahhh, hows aboat I give ya...a handred-thoasand GAC for each?” Shiro almost spat his drink over his client and the table. “ _How much_?”

“I'll pay ya,” the alien leaned in close, brushing his hands over Shiro's, “three-handred-and-seventy-thoasand GAC for the lot.”

“Are you,” Shiro licked his lips that had gone exceedingly dry, “that's well above market price. You've gotta have something else in mind?”

“No, no, no!” The alien waved his hand dismissively, “nathin' alterior. I mean, if ya wanna give me free lap dances, sare, but ya've always been so good to me and pat ap with my babbling.”

“You can have as many free dances as you please. Hell, if you want one _now_ , I won't be adverse to it.” Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat back down. He couldn't believe this. He cast his gaze quickly back over the security, who'd turned their heads away and were chattering amongst themselves.

 

“I just can't believe it. I don't understand.”

“Shhhh, it's goodwill. Ya came to me first, right?”

“Well of course,” Shiro brought the glass up in his shaking hand as he sipped. He could get the star charts he needed, update his ship, not have to worry about refuelling costs, bills. He could finally get some stuff he'd needed. His mind buzzed with what opportunities this much GAC would have for him; he could actually _eat_ properly now. He felt dazed and his gloved hand felt too hot in its confines. “Well there ya go! Here, lemme transfer it to you,” he brought out his communicator and Shiro fumbled for his own as the alien hummed a little tune.

 

If Shiro's eyes could burst from his head, they would have as he watched the number increase until it stopped, his lips moving like a fish on dry land as he blinked and blinked again. “T-Thank you.” He looked up into the smiling face, the alien loosening a warm chuckle. “Ya welcome! Hey, Neveran,” the alien shouted to the bartender, “drinks on me for the rest of the nigh'!”

“Gotcha, Mister Lesia!” They called back, and a cheer filled the air.

 

-

 

Allura had agreed to make a wormhole for them. They'd taken Green, and Keith would direct Pidge if she needed any help if something did crop up. The space around them was littered with twisted remnants of Galran battle cruisers, ancient by the looks of their design. It was eerie as they passed through this ship graveyard.

“What do you think happened here?”

“A fight, by the looks of it.” Keith looked down at Pidge, who was giving him a disapproving look. “Did you really need to state the obvious?”

“Well, who knows what happened,” he shrugged.

“Why would Shiro be here?”

“Collecting old parts? Maybe there's treasure on board?”

“What treasure could the Galra have?”

“I dunno,” she shrugged.

 

Green moved underneath the cracked bow of one cruiser towards the signal that seemed to be growing ever-closer. Pidge pressed the display and ran a scan. “There's no biorhythms at all,” her voice was tense and she could _hear_ Keith's breath hitch, “maybe t-theres interference, like I hypothesised.” She fiddled about with the displays, her fingers starting to jitter as she ran it again. The same result. “I'm going in anyway. It's likely a problem, yeah, yeah maybe I played about with Green too much-”

“Katie. Fly the damn Lion.” She swallowed at the tone. “Y-Yeah, of course.”

 

With baited breath, they rounded debris to find nothing. Nothing but a small beacon. The scream that ripped from Keith's throat pierced her eardrums like glass. She screamed in response to his sudden outburst, whipping around to see his eyes. Eyes narrowed like a cat. His teeth bared as he clawed his hands together tightly. “Scan the beacon, _now_.”

“Y-Yeah,” she hurried and ran a scan, and shoved Keith aside to get at her other controls. “I'm gonna get a read on this, I'm gonna take a copy of it-”

“Do what you need to!” Keith pushed a hand through his hair and with the other clutched at his armour. She moved under his arms, securing her helmet on tightly. Green tried to soothe her in her mind, but she'd never seen Keith react like that. Those eyes, those teeth. That wasn't normal. Maybe it was a trick of the light? Yeah, could be.

 

Keith gripped the seat tightly as he watched her fly over to the beacon. What the _fuck was going on_?

“Keith! The thing's Galran.”

“We're taking it with us back to the ship.”

“What? It could be primed-”

“Then check and hack the fucking thing!”

“Don't _swear at me!_ ”

“You've sat on this for weeks!” Keith snapped, feeling his eyes prickle. He growled, swiping at the corners, “I can't lose him again, Pidge. I can't fucking do it again.” He felt his chest constrict in pain and he dropped down into the pilots seat. “Where are you?” He whispered, clutching his arms so tightly he wondered if his nails would pierce the armour he wore.

 

“It's not primed,” Her voice sounded sharper, “and it's got different code. Different, but easy to crack still.” There was silence for a few moments. “I'm coming back. I'm gonna need you to be our big strong leader and help me shift this. Can you let Allura know?”

“Fine.”

“Keith? We'll find him. Nothing's come up on the radio chatter about 'Champion', and if it's not the Empire, then maybe we're dealing with other Galra. Maybe Gladys knows something?” Keith's eyes widened. Other Galra – the one Shiro met up with. If they'd betrayed him, they _hurt_ him, Keith would see to their destruction himself. “We better find him.”

 

-

 

Sendak growled as chatter and a loud bang roused him from his sleep. He felt vile, not having chance to even groom himself as of late properly. These Paladins, and the Alteans no less, had no consideration for Galran hygiene standards. Prisoner or not, was a brush too much to ask for? The only one he had time for was the Yellow Paladin; that one was at least polite and had understood that Galran dietary needs were specific. The Paladins stood in front of him, along with a deactivated beacon of some kind. The Alteans stood to the side, eyeing him warily. He could not understand why, it was not like he had tried to escape or even spoken to them. He had withstood the Princess screaming at him about her people, and his only words of reply had been that Diabazaal need not of suffered that fate. She blamed the Emperor, he'd defended him like he always did.

 

He sat up and eyed the Black and Green ones warily. There was a desperate look in their eyes, something painful. It must have something to do with the beacon they carried in.

“What?”

“Do you know who this beacon belongs to? We found it in a graveyard of Galra cruisers.”

“Why do you care-”

“I am _not in the mood for fucking games, Sendak!”_ Keith snarled, baring teeth at him in a far too familiar way. Sendak's ears twitched in annoyance and he mirrored the action.

“Impudent Paladin-”

“Is that Empire issue? What other Galra factions are there?”

“Curb your tong-” the Black Paladin punched the barrier and Sendak _saw it_. The yellow sclera, slit pupils. _This was how he had the knife._

 

“The Blade of Marmora is who you seek,” his lips curved upwards slightly as he moved away from the barrier, “they are the only ones that can answer your questions. When you find them, if they do not come for you,” he turned his head back at the group, “tell them I wish to speak to Kolivan.” He watched the Black Paladin stalk away, head downcast. “Black Paladin. Perhaps you are not so weak.” Sendak called after him, before his attention fell to the others. The Green one stalked away after her leader, and slowly the others left until the Yellow one remained. He carefully moved forwards towards the stockade.

 

“I uh, know this is weird, but are you okay? You haven't had your armour on in a while, and that body suit probably needs a wash.”

“Yellow Paladin, would you happen to have a brush?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Would you be able to bring me one?”

“I guess? Is it your fur...hair?”

“Yes,” Sendak raked clawed fingers through his crest, the claws catching in the matts, “grooming is an important aspect for the Galra.”

“I have some de-tangling shampoo and conditioner if you want to use that? If not that's fine, I mean, different consistency, probably,” the Yellow Paladin awkwardly scratched at his neck. It reminded him of Champion. “I do not understand your race. I try to kill you and take over your ship, yet you, someone I harmed, show me kindness. I have done terrible things in the name of my Emperor, despicable things to others. Yet you are here, showing consideration for a prisoner. Why?” Sendak moved around to face the Yellow Paladin properly, ears facing forward.

 

“Since we caught you, you've not bothered to try and escape. You actually haven't bothered doing much of anything. I don't know, I mean yeah, you tried to kill us. I've never had anyone try and kill me before and I gotta say I don't like the feeling of fearing for my life. I'm rambling, ahh, sorry. I guess like, if you were really bad you'd probably have died fighting us rather than let us catch you? You were upset about your friend, and I dunno. You admit you've done bad but the fact you know it's bad shows you have a moral compass. Maybe having this time to sit and think made you realise that? I dunno, second chances are a thing I give. Only once though!” Hunk steeled himself as he held up one finger, “because I don't wanna get taken advantage of, you know? I don't know if you deserve that, that's not for me to decide, but maybe it'd help show the others if you you know, spoke nicely? Not baited Keith or looked like you were gonna murder Pidge at any second.”

 

“Little Green is...” Sendak tilted his head at the floor, “a child outsmarted my Lieutenant. I do not know to be impressed or fearful of her.”

“Oh,” Hunk waved his hand dismissively, “she's moody but like you, if you give her food she cheers up.”

“I am not moody.”

“You growl at me when I bring you food.”

“Growling is a normal Galran trait,” Sendak brought his head up proudly, “and towards food it is a sign of appreciation.”

“Oh, so you appreciate my food now?”

“It-It is _adequate_!” Sendak's ears drew back as he leaned away, and Hunk couldn't help but laugh. He felt wrong doing it, but maybe...maybe he wasn't that bad?

 

“You asked about my armour. I do not feel I can wear it any longer. It is simply too restrictive.”

“I thought that it-”

“I said,” Sendak glanced to the floor, “it is too _restrictive_. It does not allow me _move_ as easily as I can. I feel _freer_ without it, like I can _breathe_ for the first time in millennia.” Hunk slowly nodded. “So, if we got you something, uh, _better-fitting_ , something with more... _flexibility_?” Sendak nodded, motioning with his hand, “do you think that you could help you become a better person?” Hunk had no idea how to end this weird metaphor game Sendak started, but he tried. Sendak sighed as he moved back to the bed. “There is someone I need to find. I do not think they will be pleased to see me at all, and I imagine they would want to end my existence,” he narrowed his eye at Hunk, “but I need them to know I am truly sorry for what I done, what I could not protect them from. Whatever they choose to do, I will accept that.” He flopped down, and Hunk knew he needed to go. “I'll be back later with food.”

“Thank you, Paladin.”

 

-

 

Keith and Pidge burst through the bridge doors, Allura and Lance stood studying the map and Coran over at his station. The others looked round as the two moved forwards with purpose, staring up at the hologram. A red marker flashing on the screen.

“Coran found him,” Lance offered a small smile at the two.

“Yes, with what Pidge gave me earlier, I checked the logs back. Not long after you two left, the transponder was in two separate places for a few ticks before on vanished. It certainly could look like a hyper-jump to the untrained eye! It looked like it happened twice.”

“And the Lion's wouldn't have picked it up because the range is too far away,” Pidge snapped her fingers, “that's why I only had one on my scanner?”

“Exactly. The Castleship's better equipped than the Lions...am I sensing a new upgrade coming on, number five?”

“You better believe it, Coran.”

“Guys,” Keith looked between them, then tilted his head to Allura, “what area is he in now?”

“We checked that out, and there's a space station there.” Lance muttered, “from the information Gladys gave us, it's neutral territory. Didn't know the Galra bothered with that.”

 

“We're going.” Keith looked between them, then Allura. She stared at him for a long while before giving a small nod. “We will. Coran, please can you input the coordinates?”

“Righty-ho, Princess!” He bustled over to the display as Allura approached the platform, the two pillars rising from the floor. Pidge ran from the room, something about getting back to the scans she was preforming, while Lance sidled up beside him.

 

“You know we're worried about you right, for flipping out like that.”

“In front of Sendak?”

“Yeah. Man, that was scary. I know you got in...fights beforehand, but I've never seen you even that mad before. Glad I didn't see your face. I thought when you were punched James was bad.”

“He deserved that.”

“Well yeah,” Lance tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, “what he said was out of line. I'd beat the shit into him too if that'd happened to me.”

Keith glanced at him briefly.

 

“He's probably just been doing some jobs and needing space.”

“Y-Yeah. It wasn't the best way for him to leave.”

“No, but at least he's mature enough to know he's got problems and wants to fix them,” Lance patted his shoulder, “and even if it's rocky now, it can get better with time, right?” He flashed Keith a soft smile. “C'mon, let's go do some training. I think you need to smash some stuff. Hey Allura, how long will we have?”

“About a varga, providing we don't pick up any distress signals or the Galra appear.” She smiled down at the two as Lance lead Keith through the doors.

 

-

 

“Thank YA fer sssseeeelllllin' ME alllllllllll of theeeesssse here blassssters!” Lesia slurred as he stroked Shiro's chest affectionately. Shiro offered a laugh as he let the detail pull Lesia away, the guards offering him an apologetic look. It was typical that he got like this, but Shiro was still dazed by the amount. It'd been a good night, and nothing odd had happened, no-one tried to force him into anything, and even the weapons exchange just now had gone fine. “Sseeeee ya agaaaaan, sssweeetiiiee!”

“Take care of yourself!” Shiro waved after them, a warm feeling in his chest a mix of the alcohol and excitement. He'd go shopping tomorrow. Now though, as he turned to his ship, he had somewhere to get to. He needed to go in and try and track down Keith and the others. He probably should check-in and see how they're doing and he could afford to avoid work for a while.

 

He paid the docking fee and climbed in. The clear floors were a blessing to walk across, especially since he was a tad tipsy right now and tripping over a blaster or a pair of trousers was annoying. Settling into the pilot's seat, he engaged the displays and completed all his pre-flight checks. Engaging the engines, Shiro would say goodbye for now to the little station and get back out into open space.

 

He'd not got far before a bright blue circle appeared ahead of him. Swearing, he banked sharply to the right as a ship – the Castle of Lions – started to push its way out of the wormhole. Shiro whistled to himself as he flew back around, pressing the display and requesting a channel. In seconds, one opened up and he was greeted excitably by the entire group. He blinked but offered a smile, “hey, I was uh, coming to find you.” Katie looked like she was about to burst into tears, but Keith caught his attention. His eyes – always his eyes – were wide, like he was seeing him for the first time.

“Hey, hey, Shiro! C'mon in an dock! We were lookin' for you too!” Coran offered some finger guns, and Shiro snorted. “Alright, gimme a few minutes.” He offered a lazy salute and cut the comms, face hardening. Keith didn't look right. The whole thing didn't seem right. Why were _they_ looking for him? Keith first, then other questions.

 

He was greeted by the group as he got off the ship. Katie tackled into his stomach, gripping him in a strong hold. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“I, uh,” he looked down at her and bit his lip. “I should've contacted you guys sooner, I'm thinking?”

“Yeah you should've! We thought something _bad_ had happened to you!” She shoved her face into his chest, drawing her arms tighter. Shiro exhaled, offering the others an apologetic look as he bent down, pulling her arms away gently. “I'm sorry, Katie. I had a really important job that didn't go too well,” he ruffled the top of her hair, “and my contractor has really strict rules about communications.”

“Before that! Why didn't you-”

“Pidge, c'mon, that's enough,” Lance wandered over and slowly extracted her. He offered Shiro a half smile as she nodded, wiping at her eyes. “Sorry, I shouldn't of got angry.” She quickly turned on her heel and moved back towards the others; Lance, Allura and Hunk following out afterwards.

 

Shiro moved towards Keith and Coran, the Altean as welcoming as ever while Keith stared up at him silently. “Keith here went with Pidge out to look for you, so I'll give you boys some space for a good bit of chatter.” He patted Keith's shoulder as he left, waving to Shiro, “you wanna stay for a traditional Paladin's dinner?”

“I, uh, don't know yet.” Shiro scratched the back of his head as he glanced back at Keith, those eyes coaxing him to dive in deeper, past the still surface.

 

The door slid shut behind Coran. “K-Keith, what exactly's-” Keith grabbed him in a strong embrace, burying his head in the crook of Shiro's neck.

“She was trying to contact you about Matt and Sam. Had been tracking your transponder. We took the Green Lion and do you know what we found?”

“Aside from not me, I'm suspecting a beacon?”

“Yeah. In a Galra cruiser graveyard.” His grip tightened around Shiro. “We were both terrified what was going on. Shiro, I can't...I can't lose you again.”

“Keith, I-I'm sorry.”

“Why were you coming to find us?”

“Because I shouldn't have left like I did,” Shiro pulled Keith closer, their bodies pressed tightly together, “and I'm sorry for pushing you away, for hurting you. I don't deserve-” Shiro stopped when lips pressed against his. It was chaste, soft and warm, “-you.”

 

“You're an idiot.” Keith whispered, bringing his hands to rest on those broad shoulders. Shiro tasted of sweet alcohol, but that wasn't why he wanted to kiss him again. Those grey eyes softened to something Keith remembered as a thumb pushed his hair from his eyes. “I am a huge idiot.” He muttered, brushing it down the side of Keith's cheek slowly. “I promise I won't do it again. C-Can you forgive me? For hurting you, upsetting the others?”

“Of _course_ I can,” Keith breathed, leaning forwards. Shiro tilted his head down and let their lips brush against each other. He felt Shiro shudder, and brought a hand slowly up along his neck as he pressed their lips together. Shiro opened his mouth for Keith, his arms shifting their hold. Keith moaned softly into the kiss, pushing his tongue in deeper, gently rubbing the roof of Shiro's mouth and earning a small noise from the back of his throat. It broke after a few more seconds of slow exploration, a trail of saliva between the two as they parted.

 

This time Shiro kissed him back. The fervour and hunger in the kiss was like someone had set off fireworks in Keith's chest. He grabbed him, wrapping his leg around Shiro's. He felt the metal fingers press his back, while the human hand kept his jaw tilted firmly, but gently, up. Keith groaned as the tongue rubbed against his own, electing a low moan from the depths of his throat. He could feel the internal heat course through his body, pooling in his gut and through his abdomen. “S-Shiro.”

“Mmm?”

“Get back in your ship, _now_.” Keith panted, tilting his head towards it. Shiro flicked his gaze between it and Keith, a devilish smirk on his face.

 

With ease, Shiro tossed Keith over his shoulder and carried him inside. He gave Keith's ass a light spank with his human hand, tutting. “I don't do well being ordered about.”

“Well,” Keith grabbed Shiro's ass back as he was set down, squeezing the skin and earning a small grunt, “maybe I need to try harder?”

“You can try, _Paladin_ ,” Shiro gently knocked him back into the sheets, quickly pushing both hands above his head. Keith wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding himself upwards. Shiro hummed in amusement, coming back down for another kiss. This one more messy, desperate. It led them to pulling at clothes and armour. Keith all but moaned when Shiro dropped his shirt to the side of the bed. He shook his head, mouth open. “ _Fuck_.” Shiro laughed as he straddled his hips, the tight flight suit Keith wore rolled down to his waist. “I could be saying the same thing,” he licked his dry, swollen lips, and let Keith pull him down. “You're beautiful.”

“Even looking like this?”

“Of course,” Keith kissed him again, rubbing small circles into his cheek, “Shiro, you're-”

 

An alarm outside the ship blared, ripping them from the moment. He swore loudly, quickly wiggling out from underneath Shiro. “What is it?” Shiro bolted his head up, eyes wide. Keith placed his hands on his shoulders, “it's okay, Shiro. It's gonna be okay and you're safe. It's just letting us know that trouble's found us, and now I gotta do my job, you know, saving the universe in my cat-shaped ship.” He pressed his forehead against Shiro's, giving it a small kiss.

“You better hurry your ass up,” Shiro caught his lips back, “now go show 'em what you can do.”

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. You've got this. Give 'em hell, Keith.” Gently, he pushed Keith away, and watched him run off. Shiro smiled after him and closed up the ship. He swiftly moved towards the front and turned on the radio, grateful it's volume control was stupid. After that he paced back to his bunk and buried himself under the sheets, creating a comfortable nest as he started to focus on the music, eyes screwed shut and taking deep, calming breathes. He brushed his fingers over his lips, Keith's taste still lingering. “It's not the same alarm, you're on the ship. We're safe here. We're safe here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockblocked again! But hey, Shiro's at least smooching him back now. That's progress, right?
> 
> If you have guessed I'm planning a Sendak redemption, you are correct. If you think that Shiro is going to try and get back there? nOPE, that ship has sailed. The foundation for Shiro's extreme hatred towards Sendak is inspired off one break-up I had. It was a bad relationship to the point I wanted to kill myself and it shattered my self-worth, confidence and esteem. My job at the time exacerbated it too, but I was lucky because I had an amazing friend network, although my family was a little too gleeful in inciting the continuous rage, shame, and loathing I felt for myself. Even now, four/five years on, I still don't want to see the guy, but I also want to see our shared friend group. I still dislike him and wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire, but I wouldn't actively wish him harm either like I used to. I say foundation, because there's a few things I've changed from what was my reality to make that distance to write about it. Also aliens. Sorry, wanted to just give you guys some insight into the process hah. I do that a bit.
> 
> Next chapter will pick up on Keith's end, and uh, I may be introducing Zarkon in person.  
> Time to wrestle for the Black Liiiion!  
> Can't say when it'll be out as Shiro Ship Week is soon and I'm getting closer to finishing Monster You Made Me's first part. I want to get to part 2 by August and then I can have my real sheith, finally. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and sorry it's long! But at least it's a big update, right? Till we speak again!


End file.
